Enter the Missing Father
by cultofwinters
Summary: Welcome the new Ketchum baby! Pokeshipping centric will contain other ships; Contest, Ikari, Original, eventual geekchic. Rated M for strong language, a lemon scene and suggestive themes
1. The Ketchum Wedding

**Heyooo! Welcome to my main fanfiction story, "Enter the Missing Father". Please review, it really helps me a ton! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or ANY of it's registered trademarked characters**

"Enter the Missing Father" Ch. 1

An older man stood at the door of his wife's house; unsure how she might react. He knew he had been gone for a very long time and wasn't sure she would accept him back into her life, he knocked and waited for an answer. She opened the door and the warm smile that she always wore faded instantly the moment she recognized him.

"Hello M."

He was cut off as she slapped him across the face,

"Do you have any idea how _long_ it's been? I had to raise our son _alone_! I haven't even heard from you in the last _twenty years_! I had to dry his tears when I told him that you _died_ because I didn't have the heart to tell him that you _walked out_! I had to be strong for the both of us; I stayed faithful to you! The woman roared incensed with rage.

The man took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry…My dearest Delia."

She glared back up at him, and slapped him once more, "How dare you speak to me that way, Giovanni!" Delia stared at him with so much intensity that it intimidated him.

Taking another deep breath, "I'm sorry that I left you to raise our son alone, and that I never called, wrote or even dared to visit, I just didn't want you and our son to get mixed up in."

Giovanni was stopped when Delia punched him in the face and sent him falling backward on the porch,

"Mixed up in _what_? When I married you, I knew exactly what you were doing with team rocket, hell you even tried to induct me in when we were engaged! Our son, Ash Ketchum grew up without a father, I can remember many sleepless nights where he would cry out for you, and when you never came, he had to just cry himself to sleep! Despite all that, I know he doesn't really want to accept the fact that his father is dead, I don't know how he will react when he learns that you are him," Delia fumed

. "I'm assuming you have received his wedding invitation" Delia folded her arms across her chest while still glaring at her husband

"…Yes…I have…" Giovanni replied calmly.

Delia walked closer to him until she was inches away from his face, "If you or any one of your gang members ruin a single solitary millisecond of my son's wedding…. I swear to Mew I will slit your throat where you stand! Am I making myself crystal clear?"

Delia's words were piercing into Giovanni's heart like daggers on fire.

"Crystal clear Delia," the older man gulped silently, Delia sighed and glared at him once more before closing the door…

Ash and Misty's wedding ceremony went off with no problems at all, just like a fairy tale, Delia couldn't be prouder of her only son, and newly acquired daughter in law. They both looked absolutely precious.

Ash was wearing a jet black tux with white carnations tucked into his chest pocket, a satin white dress shirt, pearl white tie, and his original Cascade badge pinned onto his tie, his midnight black pants were tailored to absolute perfection, and his dark leather shoes glistened so much, one could see their reflection in them. Finally, his hair was expertly and neatly combed down so that not even one strand of his hair was sticking out. Sure, he looked like a prince

Misty looked absolutely breathtaking, her dress was pure silky white with diamonds intricately hand embroidered throughout the full length of her bodice, and a truly elegant pearl white tulle skirt puffing out all around her. Around her neck, she wore an elaborate crystal necklace given to her by her mother, her earrings were diamond studded with a small emerald in the center, her red tresses were cascading down her backside with a seashell pin that Ash had given to her on their first date on the side of her head, and finally, two pristine glass slippers on her feet made the former tomboy chuckle to herself, and sure she looked like a princess

But they weren't getting married just based on each others looks…Ash and Misty loved each other like no one else, and even if they had been getting married in rags, they just would not care, they were each others whole world, and they wouldn't trade each other for anything

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Ash, you may now kiss the bride" the officiate smiled warmly

Ash wrapped his arms around Misty, and she cupped his cheeks with her hands, and he kissed her passionately, Misty's heart fluttered in pure joy

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum!" The officiate beamed in a booming voice

Misty gasped and giggled happily at the use of her new title, she grabbed her newly wedded husband's face and gave him a huge kiss on his lips, causing his eyes to almost bulge out.

The newly married couple ran hand in hand down the pearly white runner, keeping their gaze fixed on one another. They carefully ran down the churches steps and into a waiting carriage, Ash held the door open for his newly minted bride and followed after her, the two waved their farewells to their families and friends and kissed passionately as the carriage took off.

At the reception, Ash and Misty shared their first dance as a married couple. Ash gave his new bride a gentleman like bow, and Misty reciprocated by curtseying, the newly wed Pokémon Master took his wife's silky glove covered hand, kissed it gently, and put his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close. He gracefully moved her from side to side, and stared deeply into her eyes, causing her heart to flutter once more.

"My my Darling, when did you get so good at slow dancing?" Misty crooned, her emerald orbs glimmering like the star-filled sky above them

"Anything for you Mist" his voice was deep-toned, and it sent an excited shiver up Misty's spine

He effortlessly twirled her around, and she stopped mere inches from his beautiful face

"Hmmm, I love you Angel" he hummed lovingly as he kissed her soft lips

"I love you more Darling" she purred as she cupped his cheeks and reciprocated with an even longer smooch.

Then, Misty had a special dance with her father, and Ash had the same dance with his mother, but something was bothering him.

"Mom…" he looked at her rather seriously, but quietly

"Ash…what's wrong dear?" she asked soothingly

"…I…I…I kind of wish dad was alive to see this…." Ash took a deep breath and a smile graced his handsome face

"But…. that's ok…I am beyond happy that you are here mom; I love you."

Delia was trying her best to hold back her tears she hugged her son tightly

"I love you too Ash" she sobbed quietly

"Alright Ash, go and sit with your bride, she's waiting for you dear" Delia sniffled

"You going to be okay mom?" Ash tried sympathetically

"I'm fine son, go!" she urged still smiling

He smiled and walked over to Misty whose face was positively glowing

After everyone else had made they're way back to their seats, a tall gentleman made his way to the microphone.

"Hello everyone! My name is Brock Harrison; words cannot describe how honored I am to be here tonight as Ash's best man, to celebrate a union that many years ago…seemed like it just would never be!"

Ash and Misty blushed, and the audience laughed and clapped

"When I first met these two, they were just ten years old, and Ash was a beginner Pokémon trainer, and when I say, beginner, I really should say novice!"

Ash narrowed his eyes at his friend; Misty giggled to herself, and the audience laughed loudly

"In fact, the first time that Ash challenged my gym, he tried to beat my Onix with Pikachu! And I crushed him!" Brock chuckled at the memory, and Ash blushed and turned his face away while Misty playfully narrowed her eyes at Brock

"He eventually did beat me tho, and as he was leaving, I realized that I had never seen anyone with the determination and drive that he had, so, after I gave him his badge, I decided to travel with him and Misty, and I can tell you all that I've never once regretted it…except for when I always had to stop those two from killing each other on a daily basis!"

More rambunctious laughter ensued, even from the newlyweds

"But in all seriousness, I simply love these two wonderful people, like my own family. Misty, I have watched you grow into a beautiful young woman, both physically and emotionally. Someday, I hope I will meet a young lady as gorgeous and as faithful as you, I love you just as much as I love my own sisters, and I wish you and Ash nothing but the absolute best."

"Ash, you have come a long way since you began your journey from Pallet town with Pikachu, the experiences that you've gone, though, are the things that most people only dream they could have experienced, and although you also have matured physically, there is one thing about you that hasn't changed one bit, and that is your drive and determination to be the best that you can be, especially when it comes to Misty, the love and passion that you two have for each other is intoxicating and genuine. I love you two like nothing else in the whole world, and I know that you two are going to give each other your very best always and forever. To Ash and Misty Ketchum! The two very best of friends anyone could ever dream of!"

Everyone in attendance gave the young Pokémon doctor a standing ovation and cheered loudly

"That was beautiful Bock, thank you" Misty smiled and kissed Brock's cheek

"I won't kiss ya Bock-o, but thank you for your kind words, I know you meant every last syllable of it, and I love you" Ash smiled earnestly and embraced his friend

"I love you too Ash…tho this is kind of…" Brock trailed off

"Awkward?" Misty giggled teasingly

Ash and Brock let go of each other and smiled at Misty, and then Brock went back to his seat.

Misty's oldest sister, got up next and smiled as she prepared herself

"Good evening everyone, my name is Daisy Sketchitt, and I am Misty's oldest sister and her Matron of honor."

More clapping from everyone in attendance

"I have known Misty for her entire life, seeing her in her absolutely stunning wedding dress today was surprise considering she was such a tomboy when she was younger!" Daisy chuckled

Misty threw her sister a half angry glare but relaxed quickly

"But it was a jubilant surprise, I can remember when Misty brought Ash home for the first time, they argued like there was no tomorrow, but I could see the way she looked at him, but just didn't want to do anything drastic. As the years went by, I could tell that she was falling even harder for this young, stubborn ass boy from Pallet town, and when she brought him home again, their hands were interlocked and they looked as blissful as they do tonight."

The audience cooed and awed at Daisy's words; Misty and Ash smiled as they glanced at each other

"To my new Brother-in-law, Ash Ketchum, I know that you love my sister like nothing else in this world, and would sacrifice anything and everything to keep her safe and happy. The love, faithfulness, and respect that you have given her and continue to shower her with is beyond words, I am truly happy that such a loving, caring, stalwart, and quite honestly very gorgeous young man such as yourself has stolen my baby sister's heart, I could never think of nor want anyone else"

"Misty…I-I-I know we didn't have a great relationship as sisters when we were growing up…and to be honest, when I look back at those times…I can't help but feel terrible for the way I treated you…"

Tears began welling up in all four sisters eyes, and then Daisy smiled

"But…I am so happy that we are working towards having that good relationship! Tonight is the true beginning of your married life with Ash, and I _know_ you couldn't be happier! I know that you have loved him since you first met, and will continue to love, trust, stay faithful, and cherish him until you breathe your last breath. Here's to the newlyweds Ash and Misty! I love you baby sister, always have and always will!"

Violet and Lilly joined Misty in hugging their oldest sister tightly and crying tears of joy

"I love you too Daisy!" Misty tried her hardest not to ruin her makeup

Daisy gently whipped away her youngest sister's tears, and smiled warmly at her, and gave her one last hug before making her way towards Ash

"Thank you, Daisy, that was a great speech."

Daisy giggled and kissed him on the cheek

"You're welcome, little brother in law!" She yelled childishly, causing the newly wed Pokémon Master to playfully roll his eyes and his bride to start bursting into a fit of giggles, and the audience to clap even louder

Then a polite hush came over as Delia walked to the microphone, it wasn't because anyone was scared of her, but every single last person knew and respected Delia a great deal because she had always treated every single one of them with kindness and love

Delia smiled at Ash and Misty as she put on her reading glasses and pulled out an elegant little notebook

"Good evening everyone, my name is Delia Ketchum, I am Ash's mother, I believe it is my turn to give a toast to my beautiful son and his utterly gorgeous new wife, Misty!"

Misty and Ash both beamed at each other then at Delia. The older woman closed the notebook and set it aside, clearly she had rehearsed this speech multiple, if not thousands of times

"I was just nineteen years old when I found out I was pregnant with Ash, and to be honest, I was scared that I wouldn't be a good mother, or that I would mess up and prove my family right in that I couldn't handle raising a child" Delia stared at the floor for a second, then a huge grin stretched across her face

"But, when I held my baby boy for the first time, all of my fears, my doubts, and my worries dissipated that instant! No one could bring me down; I had Ash, and that's all that mattered to me."

The young Pokemon Master got up and drew his mother in for a loving hug

"I love you Mom" he choked out

"I love you too, Ash, but go sit back down, I'm not quite finished yet!" Delia hugged her son and kissed his forehead before he sat back down.

"Truth be told, I was sad when my son left on his Pokemon journey when he turned ten, but, I knew he was following his dreams, and that always made me smile."

Delia Ketchum turned her loving gaze to her daughter in law and sighed contently

"I have had the utmost pleasure of knowing this beautiful young woman since she was just a ten-year-old girl with quite a fiery temper and legs too long for her body" Delia playfully teased

Causing Misty to blush and sigh, she knew Delia didn't mean any harm

"And as it's been mentioned before, Misty, I have watched you mature into the magnificent young woman that I love very dearly, and that my son loves you even more than that. Misty brings out the very best in my son, even when they argue, I can tell that the love that they have for each other is without equal. By the same token, no one brings out the very best in Misty like my son does, he gets to see a different side of her that no one else does, beneath her well-constructed armor is a very sweet, passionate, compassionate, and warm-hearted young woman, and she only ever lets Ash see that side of her. There is a special nickname that my son has for her, Ash? May I?"

Ash grinned ear-to-ear and nodded eagerly while Misty got a hold of her newly minted husband and kissing him on the lips

"His special nickname for her is "Angel," I first heard this when Ash had gotten hurt awfully bad and was in the hospital for almost two months…"

Both Ash and Misty looked at each other and rested their foreheads together somberly, and Misty held Ash's hand tightly

"On the second week of the second month…his heart…it…it stopped…. and he was having seizures…and…he would…have horrible night terrors, and the pain…he had to be put into a coma…. the doctors weren't sure he'd…ever wake up…."

Misty was now sobbing uncontrollably into her husband's chest, and he just held her

"I tried everything I could to settle him…. I just couldn't!" Delia could feel herself losing control of her emotions and took a deep breath

"..But…Misty did…only she had what he needed, she sang to him, it is and was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life, sniff, and it made his night terrors go away completely, so, when my son woke up and saw his now beautiful bride, the very first words he said were "Thank you. My Angel"

The whole audience awed loudly, and all the women whipped their tear-ridden faces

"Ash and Misty were made for each other, and I am so excited for their long and prosperous future! To Ash and Misty Ketchum!" Delia boomed joyously

Every single person stood up and cheered quite loudly

Still a bit teary-eyed Misty embraced Delia tightly

"I love you, Delia."

Delia placed a soft kiss on Misty's cheek

"I love you too Misty!"

Delia walked over to her son, who held his arms out for her

"I love you, Mom, thank you again for everything."

"Of course, what are mothers for?"

Ash kissed his mother's head gently and embraced her again

Delia closed her eyes and relaxed under her son's strong embrace, and as she opened her eyes…she spotted a lone figure walking up towards the microphone

"Good evening everyone, my name is Vincent Giodanni, I am the leader of the Viridian City gym, and I would like just to say a few good words to this lovely couple."

Ash and Misty smiled at him and nodded. Though, for a split second, Ash could have sworn he had met this guy before, he furrowed his brow and Misty nudged him underneath his seat

"Is everything okay Ash?" She inquired softly

Not wanting to cause his wife any worry, he smiled and ever so gently kissed her cheek

"I'm fine Angel, really."

"First of all, I would like to congratulate our regions Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum, and his new bride, the gym leader of Cerulean City, Misty Ketchum on this truly extravagant and breathtaking wedding ceremony and reception. I wish you both nothing but the absolute best, and may your love only grow stronger as the years fly by" Vincent grinned and raised his glass up

Giovanni could feel an enormous lump in his throat as he felt Delia's piercing hazel eyes watch his every move

"I would like to take this time to…. to say something I should have said a very long time ago…"

He looked directly at Ash

"…. A-Ash Ketchum…My real n-name is Giovanni… And I-I am your father…"

Misty's eyes grew wide, and the audience started yelling amongst themselves, but Ash, he sat at his seat with a blank stare

Mere seconds felt like years

Ash sighed quietly and stood up Misty, and everyone else followed suit

Misty could feel Ash's pain and rage welling up inside of him

"Giovanni…please. Leave us now" Misty said softly but firmly

The older rocket boss was set on speaking up, but Misty shook her head and walked in front of Ash

"No, I will not let you cause my husband any more pain…especially on his wedding night…so, please. Go."

Giovanni nodded his head and walked out

"…Misty…"

"Yes, Ash?"

"I love you…so much right now Angel…thank you" Ash kissed his wife passionately

Misty grinned ear to ear at her love

"I love you too darling, we're a team, forever and always, I am yours, and you are mine."

She pulled his face to hers and returned the kiss

Ash and Misty went back to enjoying their wedding night, and soon, boarded a private jet for their very special and VERY romantic honeymoon… END…of part one

 **Heyoooo! So, I hope Y'all enjoyed chapter one of this little story, I will be posting chapter two here real soon! It'll involve a lot of repressed pain, torment, and anger for ALL parties involved. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **Stay Pokeshipping everyone!**


	2. Honeymoon and Delia's secret

Heyoooo! So this is part two of "Enter Ash's Father" Also, I started having Misty calling Ash "Darling" it's totes muh goats adorbes y'all! Contains a little tiny squeeze of lemon

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or any of it's trademarked characters!

"Enter Ash's father part two

Rated: M- Suggestive adult themes, brief mild language

After a night of sweet lovemaking, Misty rolled over and smiled as she saw her newly minted husband peacefully sleeping, when he opened his chocolate brown eyes, they were simply glowing

"Good morning Darling" Misty crooned

"Good morning Angel" he smiled

Ash leaned in and kissed his wife passionately

She purred at the taste of his lips, she deepened the kiss by forcing his mouth open and slid her tongue into his open mouth

Ash chuckled against her lips

"Looks like someone is ready for round two!" he teased

"Oh Ashy I'm always ready for you!" She giggled excitedly

Misty swung her left leg around Ash's waist, and continued to kiss him with much more intensity

And just when things were about to take off again for the newly weds, there was a knock on the door

"What!" Misty shrieked loudly at whoever dared to disturb her mood

"Who is it?" asked an equally aggravated Ash

"…I'm sorry Ash and Misty…I'll"

"Mom…I'll be right there" Ash sighed and got up, Misty couldn't help but roll her eyes

Sure Misty loved her mother in law very much, but she was also the kind of girl that if she and Ash were bothered by anyone during their alone time she would get quite irritated.

Ash put on a pair of shorts and answered the door.

"Hey momma, are you ok?"

"…Ash. Sniff…I'm…sorry about last night…."

"Don't be mom, it's not your fault" Ash hugged his worried mother tightly.

Delia felt slightly reassured by her son, but still couldn't help but think that Misty was angry with her.

"Ash, I need to speak with Misty please" she said rather timidly

Misty tilted her head at the sound of her mother in law's tone of voice

"You can come in Delia, I'm sorry for lashing out, I didn't know that you were the one who knocked" Misty spoke softly

Delia entered their suite and just would not look at Misty

"Delia?"

The older woman took a deep breath

"Misty…are you angry with me?"

Misty furrowed her brow and shook her head

"No, but to be honest I wanted to at first, but…. like Ash said, it wasn't your fault, he left, you didn't"

"Giovanni paid me a visit earlier this week, he tried to apologize for his absence, Ash…I wanted to tell you…but"

"Mom, please, don't you worry about it any longer, I don't care if he says he is my father, hell I wouldn't care if he came to me with DNA evidence saying he was my father" Misty could sense that her husband was becoming more agitated, and just rested her hand on his shoulder

That move did the trick of calming him down

"Thanks Angel…." Ash sighed

Delia smiled softly

"Well then, I'd better get going, you two need some alone time, bye guys!" Delia walked out of their suite without saying another word.

She got back to her room and got on the phone

"Hello?"

"Brock, are you guys here yet?"

"Not yet Mrs. Ketchum, we are supposed to be getting on the connecting flight in a hour or two from…"

"Oh Dammit!" Yelled another voice in the background

"Prof. Oak! Was that you?" Delia scolded

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry Delia, but it has been an agonizing morning! And our flight was delayed another five and a half hours! At this point it would be easier if…" Prof. Oak trailed off from the conversation

Brock couldn't help but chuckle a little and shake his head

"How are the newly weds doing?" He asked, almost grimacing

"…. They are…ok I guess" Delia responded facing away from the screen

"May I ask what happened? Did they get into a fight?"

"No Brock, nothing like that, those two are happier than anything and everything right now.."

"Then what is it?"

"….I need you and Prof. Oak to meet me in my suite tomorrow morning, Ash NEEDS to know what I want to tell him….but, I know he will lose it, Brock, I need you to hold him, don't let him get out of the room…"

"I understand Mrs. Ketchum, Ash may be a lot bigger than when we were traveling together, but I can still hold him…."

"Hold him for what?"

Delia whipped her head around and saw Misty standing in front of her open doorway.

"M-Misty…." Delia gasped

"I know every fiber of you cares about Ash, but I can tell you're holding something back because you know that it will hurt him…." A single tear slid down Misty's face

"But. I care about him in that same exact way Delia, he is my husband, so please, tell me, what could you possibly say.."

"I will tell all of you tomorrow night, just please…trust me" Delia sighed.

Misty bit her lip and walked out of her mother in law's suite without saying another word.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum…I"

The airport intercom came on.

"Flight 12453 to Seville islands now boarding, all elite class passengers may now make their way to the boarding zone: Prof. Samuel Oak and Dr. Brock Harrison, you may now board the flight."

"Alright Delia, I got to go, I'll call again when we land, bye!"

The video screen went black and Delia just starred at it for a while.

Misty knew Delia was hiding something and she felt very hurt and upset, but at the same time, she didn't want Ash to get more upset himself, so, she put on a smirk, and entered their suite.

"Oh Ashy?" She called in a sweet sounding voice, and took off her top

Her husband walked into the front room from the bathroom and starred at his now topless wife.

"Uh...Uh…um" he stammered nervously, causing Misty to giggle loudly.

"Now, where were we before we where so very rudely interrupted?" Misty purred seductively.

Ash's eyes grew wide, and a stupid smile graced his lips, and he opened them to speak, but Misty put her lips over his mouth.

"Shhh, no talking my darling husband, I want, no I need you now"

Ash obeyed wordlessly and picked his wife up bridal style and kissed her neck, and carried her to their bedroom…

End of part two

Hope y'all enjoyed part two! I will be finishing part three soon, and will post it then, please review! See you next time!

Stay Pokeshipping everybody!


	3. Confrontation

**Heyoooo! So this is part number three of "Enter Ash's Father! Things are going to start getting a little dark in this one, what will happen when Ash's mother reveals the secret she's been keeping from him?**

Enter the Missing Father ch. 3

"Hey, Misty?"

"Mhmm, what is it, Ash?"

"I was kind of thinking that maybe we should do some exploring today. I mean, I love relaxing in bed next to you all day, but I think we both could use a little outside time!"

"That sounds great Darling!" Misty beamed

She and Ash got up, and a loud growling sound was audible

"Ash? Was that?"

"Heh…sorry Mist, I guess I really haven't been eating all that much. Well, that's not entirely…"

"Ash!" Misty's face turned red as a beet; then she smacked him upside the head

"Hey! What the hell was that for Mist? Ouch!" Ash rubbed the sore part of his head

"You deserved it! Though you aren't wrong exactly."

"So you're just trying to tell me you just felt like hitting me for no reason" Ash deadpanned

Misty twisted her mouth and smiled ever so innocently at her man

"…. Maybe…baby," she squeaked

Ash grinned ear to ear and pulled the cute fiery haired gym leader close

"I was starting to think you lost your teasing spirit…that would make me sad" he crooned

Misty playfully gasped and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck

"Now how would I ever lose that Mr. Pokémon Master, hmmm?" She hummed softly

"I don't know, and I'd hate to find out if that were ever possible" Ash smirked and kissed her lips

"Never" Misty winked and smiled warmly at her husband

The two were just walking out when someone caught their attention

"Why hello, there Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum! How are you both?"

"Pikapi!"

"Pikachu! Hey, buddy!"

Pikachu gleefully ran into his trainer's arms

"Cha!" the little mouse nuzzled its cheeks on his trainer's face

"Oh, Pikachu! I've really missed you!" Ash beamed

"Hey there Pikachu!" Misty piped up giggling

"Pikachupi!" he jumped out of Ash's arms and into Misty's

All Misty could do was laugh warmly at the loveable electric mouse, he was Ash's very first Pokémon after all, and Misty just adored Pikachu

But as much as Pikachu loved his trainer's wife, Pikachu wasn't about to forget the special bond he had with Ash, so he jumped on Ash's now broad shoulders and snuggled into them

"Aww! That's so precious!" Misty cooed loudly, bringing a slight but still present blush to the Pokémon Master's face

"Hello, Prof. Oak!" Ash finally took notice of the older man standing next to them and smiling

"It's good to see you again Ash! Are you and Misty enjoying yourselves?"

"Mhmm, we sure are Prof. Oak, thank you!" replied Misty as she hugged the Professor and interlocked her fingers with Ash's and rested her head on his other shoulder. Ash kissed her on the top of her head

Prof. Oak beamed with excitement at the lovely exchange

"I know you've heard it a million times Ash and Misty. But I can say that in all the years of my life, I have never seen a love quite like yours, it is quite honestly a real spectacle to behold."

Ash and Misty stared into each other's eyes and laughed

"Misty and I were going exploring Professor, would you like to join us later?" Asked Ash

"I'm afraid I sadly must decline my dear boy, I have a previous engagement that I must attend to, but, your mother mentioned something about meeting her back in her suite, heavens knows what it's about, but I think she has some grand plans!"

"Alright Professor, it was nice seeing you again, and we'll see you later then" Misty replied

"Alright then, have fun you two, Pikachu?" Professor Oak extended his arm so Pikachu could go with him

Pikachu smiled and shook his head

"Aww, Pikachu wants to stay with Ash! That is so adorable!" Misty giggled

"Is that right buddy?" Ash asked his starter Pokémon and gently tickled the top of his head

"Pikapi!" Pikachu beamed with pure joy and hugged his trainer with his little arms

"Alright then, let's go!" Ash almost took off, when he noticed his beautiful new wife in the corner of his eye; he smiled sheepishly and offered his hand

"Oh, such a gentleman!" Misty leaned up and kissed her husband on the cheek.

Pikachu grumbled quietly but loud enough for Misty to hear, but she just simply smiled at the little electric mouse and tickled its chin, Pikachu was happy as can be in no time at all!

Professor Oak made his way to the elevator when he spotted Brock sitting down reading

"Good morning, Brock!"

"Hm? Oh my gosh, um, good morning Professor Oak!"

"Is Delia ready then?"

"Yes Professor Oak, we should be going up now."

"Splendid then!"

Brock knocked at the door

"Mrs. Ketchum? It's Brock and Professor Oak"

Delia opened the door

"Why hello, there Delia…oh" Professor Oak began

Delia had tears streaming down her face

"…What I'm about to tell you two must not leave this room, not to Misty, and especially not to Ash…. can I trust you two?"

Professor Oak could hear the utter pain in Delia's voice. He embraced her

"Not a word Delia, not a single word" he looked back at Brock with a deathly serious gaze, Brock nodded once.

"Ok, come on in…" Delia let the two in and closed the door

Later on that night, Ash got a text message

" **Ash, can you and Misty come up to my suite, number 7213 please?"**

" **Sure thing mom, we'll be there as soon as we can."**

" **Ash Ketchum, I need you both over here now!"**

" **Alright alright mom, see you in a few."**

Ash looked panicked

"Ash, what's wrong? Asked his wife

"Oh, my mom said she needed both of us to come to her suite. But, when I told her that we would be there soon, she got mad and said we needed to go over there now."

"Ok, let's go then" Said Misty

"Do you know what this is about Mist?"

In all honesty, Misty hated lying to Ash, even to try and protect him

"I have a basic idea Ash…but I don't know, hold my hand, please."

"Ok Misty, I trust you" His eyes locked onto hers

She smiled weakly, and they both walked back to the hotel, Pikachu slept peacefully on top of his trainer's head

"Mom? It's Ash I…"

"Oh…Brock?" Ash and Misty gave each other confused looks as they entered the room

"Hey, guys…."

Ash furrowed his brow, he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he could tell when something was not quite right

"What's going on mom?"

"Ash…dear…Have a seat…"

After Ash had grabbed a seat, Misty sat next to him

"…Brock?" Delia motioned the young Pokémon doctor to sit on Ash's other side, and he obliged

Suddenly Misty gave Brock a death glare before he sat down, Brock sighed and looked at Delia

"Misty…." Brock began

Misty grabbed her husband and held him close

"…Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Ash was getting irritated but stayed close to his wife

"Misty…please…we need to do it this way..." Delia started

"Fine, but I'm not letting go of his hand!" Misty hissed

"Angel? What's going on? Why are you so?

"Ash Ketchum, please! I need to tell you this!" Delia shrieked

Brock slung his arm over the Pokémon Master and held his other hand

After a long and uncomfortable pause, Delia took a deep breath and before she could begin, Giovanni came out from the other room

Ash felt his mind go completely blank

He lowered his head, and just as Brock had expected, Ash's grip on his hand became tighter and tighter

"Ash…son? You need to let it out…your safe here…." Professor Oak sorrowfully began

Ash finally snapped

"What the fuck do you want from me? Huh? I hate you!" Ash stood up, and Brock tried his hardest to hold him down, but Ash was a lot stronger than he initially thought, and Ash turned his infuriated gaze to the young Pokémon Doctor

"Ash! I know you're angry, I know your pain!" Brock was struggling to contain him

"Shut the fuck up!" Ash bellowed and hit his friend in the face

"…B-Brock…." Ash was shaking violently

Misty grabbed her husband and held him tight, Brock embraced the two of them and joined their tears of anguish

"I was hoping" Giovanni began, but Misty turned her own rage-filled eyes towards the rocket boss

"How dare you! You left him and his mother twenty fucking years ago!"

Mrs. Ketchum!" Giovanni was growing tired of the yelling

"Hey! Don't you dare scream at my wife! I'll knock you off this fucking building!" Ash roared

"Ash would you please listen…" but Giovanni was cut off once again as Ash got up and walked towards him

"No, you listen! I really don't fucking care who tells me that you are my father, the man who was my dad died twenty fucking years ago! When your time comes, I swear to you I will not shed a fucking tear! And I would never want you to drop any when my time comes…I hate you, and all that you stand for…I'm not blood of your filthy and disgusting blood…I am not your son, now get the fuck out of my face, I never ever want to see you again" Ash walked towards his wife.

The next sound anyone heard was the door near Prof. Oak being broken and two guns loaded

"Ash look out!" Misty screamed as one of the guns was fired directly at Ash

"No!"

Ash slammed into the floor loudly

 **Omg OMG! DID GIOVANNI REALLY JUST KILL ASH? HOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOOOYYY! I DONE DID IT THIS TIME! Guess Y'all will have to find out what happens in chapter 4!**

 **Until next time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping everyone!**


	4. An escaped tragedy and a surprise guest

**Heyoooo! So this is chapter four of "Enter the Missing Father" The plot thickens! Ash has just learned that his father is the leader of team rocket, and Ash didn't want to hear anything that Giovanni had to say…. Was it at the cost of his life?**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, or ANY of the registered trademarked characters!**

 **"Enter the Missing Father"**

Misty watched in absolute horror as Ash slammed into the ground. Without a second thought, Misty ran over to her husband and embraced him

"Ash! Darling! Please don't be d-dead! Come b-back t-to me! I-I don't w-want to l-live w-without y-you!"

Misty could barely speak without hiccupping; breathing was becoming rather difficult for her

A bright blue light appeared and engulfed Giovanni, and another figure before any one could react

"W-wasn't that teleportation?" Brock spoke up

Prof. Oak nodded slowly

After a few more heart-wrenching seconds, Ash's eyes opened slowly

"M-Mist? You're…. you're not hurt are you?" He managed to choke out

"Oh my Arceus Darling, y-you're alive!" Misty grabbed Ash's face, and crashed her lips onto his

After a few short moments, they broke away because of the need to fill their lungs with air; they just rested their foreheads together and tried to relax

Delia rushed over to her son and just about yanked him out of his wife's arms

"D-Delia…W-What the hell." Misty was in utter shock at her mother in laws actions

But Delia shot Misty a very nasty glare and snarled at her as she held Ash tighter

"M-Mom! Misty is my wife! Let me go!" Ash pulled himself out of his mother's arms, and embraced Misty, who was crying so hard, she was hyperventilating

Delia realized what she had done, and she felt her heart rip into a million pieces

"M-Misty, I'm so sorry…I-I…I don't know what just came over me!" Delia covered her face and began wailing

The young red haired gym leader broke out of her husband's strong embrace, and grabbed her mother in law, and let Ash's other arm hold his mother, Brock and Prof. Oak joined the three in crying together.

Ten minutes later, the front door was kicked in, and about five or six police officers poured into the room, upon seeing everyone hugging each other on the floor, they all seemed to relax

"M-Mrs. K-Ketchum…A-are you alright?" A female voice fluttered into the room

Delia's head shot up and she stared at the young woman who had amber eyes and dark brown hair

"A-Amber? Is…is it really you?"

The young woman named Amber took a deep breath,

"…Yes…it is…M-Mom"

 **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh ANOTHER FLIPPING CLIFF HANGER! Please don't hate me! I would have had this chapter uploaded sooner, but, the one I had originally written made some of the characters WAY too OOC, I'm fine with the characters being OOC from time to time, but, the more I would read it and re read it over and over, I didn't think y'all would like it, anyways, done rambling, hope y'all are enjoying this story! I also know that this one is a little bit shorter, but I think it needed to be that way. Please review, and thank you for reading! You are awesome! I will start writing chapter 5 here real soon!**

 **Until next time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping everyone!**


	5. A night to forget and to remember

**Heyoooo! So this is chapter five of "Enter the Missing Father". I know I left Y'all on a pretty big cliffhanger in the last chapter, Ash almost got shot, and some woman named Amber, just called Mrs. Delia Ketchum…Mom, also just FYI, there will be some lemon in this chapter, nothing too graphic, but I felt it was necessary for the story, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of the registered trademark characters! (Sigh)**

Ash's mouth hung open for a few moments as he processed what he had just found out

"What? M-Mom…. I-I have a sister?"

Delia sighed and nodded

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"B-Because I haven't heard from her in years Ash…I didn't even know if she was alive or not…." Delia explained softly

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to get distant…so, this is Ash, right?"

Delia nodded her head again

Amber walked up slowly towards her younger brother and extended her hand

Ash reluctantly shook it, and half smiled

"Gosh, the last time we were in the same room together was when I was five, and you were just three months old…. I-I'm sorry I never really helped you out or made myself known to you…."

Ash could hear the sincerity in his sister's voice, and he smiled warmly at her before hugging her. She was a bit stunned by his action, but, felt an odd sense of warmth and security in her brother's strong embrace, she relaxed and hugged him back.

After a few moments, Ash released her, and she looked up to see Misty smiling at Ash

"And you are?"

"My name's Misty; I am Ash's wife" Misty smiled and giggled softly

"W-Wow! Holy crap! That's right, you guys just got married recently right?"

"Four days ago! We are on the islands for our honeymoon!" Ash and Misty started laughing then remembering what happened only an hour before slammed them both back into reality

"So, Ash, I guess dad,"

Before anyone could respond, a man about Delia's age walked into the room.

"G-Green? Is that you?" Prof. Oak shook his head in disbelief

"Sorry, I haven't come to see you Dad…I-I've been…"

Green didn't avert his gaze from the ground; Prof. Oak smiled and hugged his son close

"You should go to Pallet town, he deserves to know." The older man whispered

Green nodded, then turning to everyone else

"My name is Special Agent Green Oak; so, what happened exactly?"

He first turned his attention to Ash and Misty

"H-he pushed me out of the way" Ash began

Everyone's eyes widened in almost faint disbelief

"B-But, I saw him pointing the gun at you Ash, I would have taken that bullet, but Brock held me back" Misty's voice was beginning to crack

The Raven haired Master hugged his wife tightly and kissed the top of her head

"I know Angel, but I would never want you to do anything like that, thank you, Brock."

The young Pokémon doctor just nodded his head once

"But then who tried to kill Ash then?" Green furrowed his brow in deep thought

"Well, he is the Kanto Pokémon Master, which means he very well could be a high-value target" Amber started, but her mom cut her off

"High-value target? He's my son!" Delia fumed

Amber let out an exasperated sigh

"Mom, I know how possessive you can get with him."

"Don't you dare speak to me that way young lady! You may be a grown woman, but I'm still your mother, and" Delia stopped herself from going any further

"I'm sorry Mom, you're right; what I said was not only unprofessional, it was almost cruel of me. We need to consider all possibilities, ok?"

Delia begrudgingly nodded her head once more

Meanwhile, Giovanni sat on a couch, collecting his thoughts,

"This isn't going according to the plan!" he roared and slammed his fists on a table

"Yeah, and it's not going to get any better if you keep acting like a fucking Exploud."

Giovanni snarled in response, then reached down to soothe his wound

"That looks like it hurt," the other man in the room said sardonically

"I was just shot!"

"Yeah, because you pushed your son out of the way! By the way, didn't you try to kill him a few years back?"

Giovanni took a deep breath and buried his hands in his face

"What is the next plan of action, Red?"

"…"

"Oh, enough with that crap!"

Red merely chuckled and sauntered over to the rocket boss

Back at the hotel, Misty was falling asleep on her husband's shoulder

"Ashy, can we go to bed, please?"

"Of course Misty, let's go" Ash helped her up and began to carry her out of his mom's suite

Green stared at them for a few moments

"Ash, Misty, you know you guys can't leave right?"

Ash was fed up with being polite

"Look, my wife is exhausted, and frankly, so am I, if you absolutely fucking need me, I will be back down in."

"No Ash, you're staying in our suite with me," Misty said firmly but groggily

Amber walked into the room and sighed

"I'm sorry guys, but we need you both to."

BZZZZTTT BZZZT BZZZZZZTTT

"Special Agent Ketchum? Ok, um, yes sir, all right sir. Never mind, you are free to go, but, I will be seeing you both in the morning, good night guys."

Ash flashed a small smile at Amber and bid them all a good night

Once they were gone, Green shot Amber a glare

"What was that look for?" she bit

"You mind telling me who the hell called, Agent Ketchum?"

"Who do you think Agent Oak, the fucking Pillsbury dough boy? Red called!"

Green furrowed his brow

"What did he say, other than to send Ash and Misty off to bed."

Amber sighed and relaxed a little

"I'm sorry Agent Oak, it was wrong of me to snap at you; it's just that, my little brother could have died tonight…and"

A small tear rolled down the young Agent's face

Green sighed and gave Amber a gentle hug

"He wants to meet with Ash and Misty in the morning, to talk about what happened here tonight with Giovanni."

"Amber, did Red find out anything more?"

The female Agent nodded her head

"The person who broke in was an assassin, he had a patch on his left shoulder that resembled the team plasma design, but, it also had six red dots, almost like eyes. I believe that Red thinks that Ghetsis is involved in this."

Green's eyes widened and took in a deep breath

"I'm guessing we are going to take turns in keeping the Pokémon Master and his wife safe, I call dibs on the second watch."

Amber narrowed her eyes but agreed.

As soon as Ash and Misty entered their suite, Misty grabbed her husband's face and crashed her lips onto his

"Mmmm, Miffty, mmm."

"Shut up Ash, just take me!"

Ash nodded his head quickly and took her to their bed, and began to put wet kisses down her neck, leading her to moan with pleasure

He threw off her shirt, and unclasped her bra, then gently caressed her breasts and started to nibble on her nipples. More satisfied moans escaped from her mouth as he traveled lower and lower down her slender body

"Oh, Ash...please... don't stop." She gripped the sheets of the mattress and jerked her head up as he just about ripped off her shorts and panties and started using his fingers as well as his tongue inside her.

"Am I being too rough Mist?" He purred

"Ash, S-shut up and keep fucking going!" Misty shrieked, leading Ash to smirk and chuckle before continuing to pleasure his gorgeous wife

Several minutes later, the young red-haired gym leader could feel her climax coming

"Oh, yes! Baby! Oh, my god, that's it, just a little more, Ash!" Misty let out a very satisfied sigh as she released her orgasm.

Before Ash could react, Misty grabbed him, pushed him onto the bed, and straddled him,

"Hmm, seems like it's my turn now darling!" She mused, and then she ripped off his useless shirt and fell on top of him. Her hand traveled down his chiseled body towards his now very hard and long member

He moaned softly as she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him, she then moved her body downward, and nearly tore his boxers off. She smirked at him then inserted him into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Misty, holy shit!" Ash gritted his teeth together in pleasure as Misty sucked harder and faster and managed to fit more of him into her mouth.

He pulled her off of him and kissed her, she reciprocated by grabbing the back of his head and deepened the kiss.

"You ready Mist?" He asked through short bursts of air.

"Oh, Ash I'm always ready for you!" She panted as she spread her legs open, and he entered her body with his manhood.

The young red head's eyes rolled back into her head as Ash began to thrust harder and faster.

"Yes! Oh, Baby! Fuck! Mmmm, Oh!" Misty's shrills of pleasure were becoming louder and louder though she wanted more of him inside her

She pushed him off and switched their positions so that she could ride him

"Holy fuck Mist! You're so tight!" Ash grunted as he felt Misty's body clench down on him

"Ash! Oh, fuck! Yes! That feels so good! You're so fucking big! I'm gonna cum!" Misty could feel her climax approaching with every thrust

Misty! Oh, shit! I-I'm coming!" He tightened his grip around her stomach as he released his orgasm

"OH ASH!" Misty screamed in intense pleasure as her husband's finish shot up inside her, and her let out her orgasm out at the same time.

She collapsed on top of him, and they both were panting extremely hard

"Ash that, was amazing!" She giggled though still trying to catch her breath.

The young raven haired Master chuckled in response and kissed his utterly gorgeous wife

"Mmmm, I love you Darling" Misty sighed happily into Ash's lips

"I love you more Angel," He grinned ear-to-ear as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Oh Boy! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I know it has been a really long time since I've posted a new chapter, but, thank you all for being patient! Please review, it really really helps a lot! Also, let me know what y'all thought of the lemon scene, should I do more? Or was once good enough? Hopefully y'all wont have to wait too long for chapter six!**

 **Until Next time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**


	6. Forgiveness

**Heyoooo! So this is chapter six of "Enter the Missing Father", what does Red need to tell Ash and Misty? Are our hero's ever going back home? Find out Now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of the registered trademarked characters ALL characters belong to Nintendo**

Ash awoke the next morning with Misty's soft and warm body still on top of him; she began to stir slightly, and opened her eyes and sighed happily when she saw her husband's grinning face,

"Good morning beautiful" His smile became wider as she started smiling herself

"Oh, Ashy, I think that may have been the best sex we've had in a while, I mean, other than our first time and a couple of other times" she winked and smirked at him

"I'd have to agree with you on that one Mist!" Ash chuckled as he leaned in and pecked her lips

She slid her hand up towards his chin and grabbed it to pull him into a longer and more intimate kiss, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth

"Mmmm, I like it when you're a little dominant" Ash smirked at his gorgeous wife

Misty's mouth formed a small 'o' shape then transformed into a rather large smile

Wordlessly, she pulled him towards her and locked her lips with his; he started to growl quietly when she began to bite his lower lip and forced more of her wet tongue inside of his mouth

He decided to even the score by sliding his tongue into her mouth, and she let out a very satisfied moan

The two of them just continued to tease the other with a little more foreplay, neither one wanting to give in just yet

Misty was getting quite annoyed with these silly little games; once she wanted more, very little was going to thwart her plans from getting what she wanted from Ash

Just as she was about to let him have his way with her, a loud knock at the door sent the both of them crashing back down to reality

"Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum? Special Agent Green Oak, we need to speak with you two."

"Just a minute, we're a little busy at the moment!" Ash snapped as he rolled his eyes, which surprised Misty a little bit since she thought she was the one who was giving in first

"I'm sorry Master Ketchum, but we need to speak with you two right now" A voice neither of them recognized called out

"Sorry, but who the " Misty started

"My name is Senior Special Agent Red; I am the lead agent on your case. We just need to talk to you for maybe twenty minutes tops; then we'll go on from there."

Ash growled and rolled his eyes yet again,

"Alright, my wife just needs a little more time to get dressed!" Ash yelled out

"Of course, we will wait until you open the door" Red concluded

Ash tried to get up but forgot that Misty was still on top of him, and now seemed to be pressing more weight on him to try and prevent him from getting up. She noticed his slight distress and smirked mischievously at him

The young raven haired Master chuckled quietly, and she giggled in response

"Angel, come on! I really want to keep fooling around with you, but."

" Shut up and kiss me," Misty whispered daringly

Ash could never deny his beloved wife any affection, so he did as he was told and began to kiss her lips. He then moved down to her neck, a few very satisfied giggles and moans escaped from the young red head as he continued to move lower and lower

"Ash Ketchum! Unless you and Misty are busy making my grand babies in there, you will come over here and open this door this instant!" Delia shrieked angrily from outside their suite. Causing both Ash and Misty to yelp and almost fall off the bed. Ash quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt and put both on before running towards the door; Misty threw on a nightgown and a little sweater

Ash opened the door to his less than pleased mother, who had her hands folded across her chest and a rather angry stare plastered on her face

Before he could open his mouth, she walked in under his arm and stood off to the side

Ash stepped aside to let the other four agents into the room, wait, four?

"P-Paul? What are you doing here?" Ash asked incredulously

Paul merely smiled and extended his hand

"I'm very sorry I couldn't attend your wedding Ash; Dawn showed me all the pictures and videos she took, though, I'm glad it all went well, I mean, apart from your dad showing up and all. I am on a team with Special Agents Oak and Ketchum, and Red here is our lead guy."

Paul had changed a lot since he started dating Dawn a few years back; he was much more understanding and even kind towards Pokémon, he still had some trouble with human relationships, but he was making progress.

Red cleared his throat before beginning

"So, Ash, we have Giovanni in custody right now and."

"So you're the one who teleported Giovanni and that other guy?" Ash's eyes widened

"Yes, I am, I do not know what happened to your would have been killer."

"What? You mean that fucking maniac who tried to kill my husband is out there? Like a fucking free man?" Misty seethed, her heart pounding with every breath she took, she had to calm herself down so that she wouldn't crack the Special Agent's head open

"We don't know what happened to him, my best guess is that he was teleported elsewhere, we searched most of the islands all night, there was no sign of him anywhere" Amber answered

"Ash, your dad would like to speak with you, just you and him," Red spoke up

The young raven-haired Master turned to his wife

"Mist, should I talk to him? I know he saved me this time," Ash whispered

"Darling, you need to do what feels right for you, and you know that I'll support whatever decision you make, I love you" Misty stared into his brown eyes while he thought things over

"I love you too Misty" He kissed her on the lips and turned to face Red

"Where is he?"

They all went down the stairs to a row of SUV'S once they all got in, they drove off

"Giovanni is in a cell right now, bulletproof glass, Amber and myself will be armed at the door, you'll also be wearing a bullet proof vest Master Ketchum" Paul explained

Once they got inside, Ash and Misty were escorted to the Team Rocket bosses jail cell. It was an all white painted medium sized room with a table and a couple of chairs in the center of the room,

"We'll be right out here if you need any of us Ash" Red assured the Pokémon Master

Ash gave his wife a quick kiss and entered the cell.

"I understand that you are more than angry with me" Giovanni started,

"Anger doesn't even come _close_ to how I feel Giovanni" Ash grit his teeth, it was becoming physically painful to resist the urge to punch Giovanni as hard as he could and as many times as he felt were enough. But Ash would not resort to violence, not here anyways

"I am deeply sorry son, I regret every wrong I've committed against you, and your mother" Giovanni sighed

Suddenly, Ash burst out laughing, catching everyone off guard

"Oh, so _now_ you're sorry? Well isn't that just _wonderful_?" The young Kanto Master mused sarcastically. "I guess you expect me to just forget everything and forgive you, huh?" The raven haired man continued to laugh and shake his head before finally slamming his fists onto the table in rage. "You left my mother with _nothing_!" Ash roared, his voice echoing in the room, "she had to scrape and save every single fucking penny that she earned! So that I could have food on the table, clothes on my back, and a damn roof over my head! And on top of that, when we had that situation with Melloetta, you tried to kill me! Why all of a sudden do I matter to you now? _Answer me_!" Ash bellowed.

Before Giovanni had a chance to answer, Ash moved closer to his father and his gaze bore deep into Giovanni's soul

"I-I needed you, all I ever wanted was a father, mom did the best she could, and I wouldn't trade the way she raised me for anything," Ash took a deep breath. "I have decided to let you come into my life, but let me make myself crystal clear on just one thing" The Kanto Master then moved his face closer to Giovanni so that he could whisper

"Give me _one_ reason to feel like my wife is in _any_ fucking danger around you. I swear to Arceus if _anything_ happens to her, and if I should ever find you, I will _kill_ you, do you understand me?" the younger man grit his teeth together as he spoke, he meant every last syllable.

The rocket boss looked into his son's eyes; they reminded him of his own great grandfather's. Always filled with love, but when he saw his family get hurt, the man would become filled with a bloodthirsty rage.

"Yes, Ash, I understand" Giovanni replied slowly

Ash relaxed and said nothing as he walked out and slammed the door, his wife ran to him and jumped up to embrace him, he gently hugged her and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly

"If you don't mind me asking, when are you guys leaving?" Amber asked the young couple

"Well, my mom is leaving tonight, and Mist and I are leaving tomorrow afternoon around three o'clock" Ash answered

"It might be better if you all leave at the same time" Red added

"These two haven't had much of a honeymoon! I think they deserve a little more time to themselves" Delia furrowed her brow

"Delia, they just want to make sure all of us are safe. We don't know where that guy is, and if anyone else might try and do the same thing" Misty explained to her mother in law

Delia sighed and nodded in agreement

"Whenever you three are done packing, let us know, we'll pick you up" Green concluded

After they all had said their goodbyes; Ash, Misty, and Delia all boarded a private jet three and a half hours later; Misty called Daisy to come and pick them up

"Misty, Professor Oak is already at the airport ready to pick me up when we land" Delia informed her daughter in law, who then told her sister

Misty snuggled into her husband's side and let out a happy sigh

"Everything alright Mist?" Ash asked as he kissed the top of her head

"Yeah, I was kind of sad to leave as soon as we did, but, I'll get over it. Marriage isn't about the wedding ceremony or the honeymoon; it's about the life that you and I will have together." Misty gazed into Ash's loving chocolate brown eyes, and his sweet smile. She was genuinely happy to be married to him; the man could have had any other woman in the world if he wanted to, but he chose her, she never wanted anyone else but him. And Misty knew he felt the same way as he leaned in and gently pulled her to his lips and smooched her passionately, she in turn wrapped her slender arms around his neck and reciprocated the kiss.

Somewhere off in a distant region, an older man kept his gaze on his cave surroundings

"Sir, the Ketchum's have just landed in Cerulean City, what are your orders?"

The older man smiled and chuckled quietly

"Nothing for now. Oh, and what have I told you about calling me 'sir,' you don't need to, N." The older man raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Yes Father" N replied

"Mmmm, that's much better! The only ' _plan_ ' that I have now is to do away with that failure of an assassin, even though I issued _no_ such order to have the Kanto Pokémon Master executed!" Ghetsis roared, "I need him _alive_ , but I don't need him and his new wife here _yet_ either" Ghetsis laughed wickedly

"Now then, come now, we must rid this organization of this traitor! Shall we?" Ghetsis grinned

N and Ghetsis laughed maniacally as they watched the failed assassin meet his dark demise.

 **End! Of chapter six!**

 **Heyoooo! Hope Y'all enjoyed this chapter! What are Ghetsis's evil plans for our young (married) hero's? Will Giovanni prove to his son that he can be good? Will Brock ever find love? Find out in the next (few) chapters! Please review! And thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**


	7. A light a the end of a dark tunnel

**Heyoooo! So this is chapter seven of "Enter the Missing Father", wow, chapter seven? Sheesh! I hope y'all are enjoying reading this, because I am having soo much flipping fun writing it! And I'm so sorry I haven't given y'all an update in a while! Writers block freaking sucks! Shout outs to VikkiAAML, and WhiteEagle1985, Thank you for your reviews/ kind words! All right, enough flibber flabber! Ash and Misty are home in Cerulean City, and pretty much have gone back into their daily routines.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, or House M.D. or any of the registered trademarked characters! They all belong to Nintendo and Fox! Enjoy!**

" **He is going to leave you."**

" **He is just like his father!"**

" **He can't possibly handle the responsibility of raising a child!"**

 **Misty saw an image of Ash walking out the door of a room with a look of pure sadness,**

" **I'm so sorry Misty, goodbye" He walked out as she begged and pleaded him to stay**

"No!" Misty screamed as she jerked her body off the bed, she was drenched with sweat and tears

"Misty? Are you ok?" Asked the man in bed beside her as he flipped on his bedside light

"I, I'm fine Ash, just a nightmare, just go back to sleep."

"Are you sure your alright? I heard you crying" He tried as he ran his hand up and down her back

Misty thought about telling him, but she didn't want to worry him too much

"I'm alright Ash, thank you, just go back to sleep, I love you" she hugged him

Ash took a deep breath, yawned and hugged her right back

"Alright Mist, I love you too" He kissed her cheek and laid back down

Misty thought about staying up for a while but decided to snuggle herself beside her husband, and they both went back to sleep

Later on that morning Misty was singing a song to herself in the shower, as she and Ash got ready for work,

The dream she had earlier was almost eating her alive with worry. Even though she knew Ash would never even think about leaving her, and she knew for a fact that she wasn't pregnant, at the same time, she felt conflicted.

"Wow! Great voice babe! Maybe you should let me come in there and" Ash began cheerfully

"Ash! Are you even dressed yet? I don't want either of us to be _late_! I'm under enough pressure as it is!" Misty snapped, tho she was just startled out of her deep thoughts more than Ash asking if he could come in the shower for a little morning delight.

"Yes dear, I'll be downstairs" He sighed loudly, yet sounded quite dejected as she heard him walk away

"Dammit Why did I just do that" Misty groaned to herself

She stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed, she suddenly felt a little sick, but just shrugged it off since she realized she hadn't eaten.

Misty saw a plate of eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice waiting for her. She sat down and saw a little note that Ash left for her,

Sorry! Hope you have a good day, love you, Angel!

Misty was about to pick up her poke gear to apologize and thank him when she suddenly threw up all over the table

"Shit!" she cursed loudly

She felt another heavy wave of nausea hit her and threw up four or five more times, she immediately tried calling her husband again, who as if on cue, walked into the kitchen to see her collapse

"Mist? Misty! Oh, my Arceus!" Ash bolted towards her, grabbed his Poke Gear and dialed '911.'

"Hello? This is Kanto Master Ash Ketchum; I need an ambulance at four one ninety-seven Cascade Street, my wife has just fainted."

On the way to the hospital, Ash called his boss, Mr. Goodshow

"Oh my goodness! I hope everything is ok Mr. Ketchum, I want updates once her condition improves, understood?"

"Yes Sir" Ash sighed and hung up. He gently grabbed his wife's hand and kissed it soothingly.

After an agonizing forty-five minutes of being in a waiting room, a nurse called Ash and let him know that Misty was going to be fine.

"May I see her?" His voice was breaking

"Of course! She was just asking for you, right this way" the nurse beamed as she led Ash to Misty's hospital room

"A-Angel?" He spoke up

Her face brightened up when she heard his voice,

"Darling, come here, please"

Ash walked towards her and sat down beside her, she grabbed his hands and pulled him into a tight hug

"I'm sorry about this morning Ashy; I was such a bitch to you, and" She was cut off as her husband's lips enveloped her own and remained there for a while.

"Misty, I honestly could care less, as long as you are ok now, that's all that matters," he said firmly but smiled at her

"Though, you may need to brush your teeth there Mist!" Ash chuckled after he kissed her again

The young redhead was about to slap his arm, but she decided against it as a female doctor came in

"Mrs. Ketchum?" The doctor asked politely

"Yes ma'am, But it's ok if you call me 'Misty'" The redhead giggled slightly

"Alright, my name is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, we just got your tests back from the lab, everything is going to be alright" Dr. Cuddy smiled

Both Ash and Misty let out deep sighs of relief and smiled at each other.

"We did, however, do another test, and, well, your pregnant."

Both Ash and Misty's smiles disappeared

"I-I'm what?" The red head gym leader asked with wide eyes

"I think she just said you were p-pregnant Mist" Ash answered slowly

"I heard her the _first_ time!" Misty glared at him and instantly regretted it

"Let me give the two of you a moment alone" Dr. Cuddy announced as she turned to walk out of the door.

"Ash?" Misty's voice was trembling with worry, and her eyes were filling with tears

"Angel, I-I'm going to be a dad," he whispered

"What did you say?" Misty grabbed him and started into his chocolate brown eyes

Ash smiled warmly and grabbed his wife's chin and kissed her

"I'm going to be a dad!" He began laughing joyfully

"You're ok with this Ash?" Misty started to smile hopefully

"Are you kidding me? I'm beyond 'ok' with this, I'm going to be a _dad_!" he began jumping for joy and tripped as soon as he started running around the room with his eyes partly closed

"Ow" he groaned in pain

Misty shook her head as she walked over to help the young man up

"Oh, Darling, what did I do to deserve a wonderful man like you?"

"Fish me out of a river" Ash replied as he laughed

Misty snorted and started laughing hysterically

"Ashy, could you help me on the bed? The nurse said I was staying for the night for observation."

"Of course Angel" Ash picked the cute gym leader up bridal style and laid her on the bed and sat beside her. She sighed happily, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek

"I love you Ash," She cooed, and her emerald orbs began glowing a slight light blue

"I love you too Misty" His brown eyes began to glow the same color, he kissed her forehead, and they both fell asleep.

Dr. Cuddy watched the scene with a rather large grin on her face; she almost walked away, when she saw Misty's eyes and stomach glow.

Another nurse walked up to her and handed her set of lab work results that had just been done, as soon as Lisa saw them, her eyes widened, and she got out her cell phone,

"Hello? Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital, this is Dr. Eric Forman," A male voice answered

"Eric, it's Lisa."

There was a long pause

"It certainly has been a long time Dr. Lisa Cuddy, how've you been?

"I've been ok; I'm in a region called Kanto, got transferred here after going to Japan."

"Wow! That's great! So, I don't mean to cut the pleasantries short, but did you need something? Because it's really late here in Jersey."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about the time difference."

Dr. Cuddy took a deep breath

"Do you have any idea who Ash and Misty Ketchum are?"

"I know of them, they both were here in the U.S. for a big tournament last year. I've heard that Ash is a Master, and Misty is a Gym leader, but that's all I really know."

"Yeah, he is the Kanto Pokémon Master, and his wife is the Cerulean City gym leader. Anyways, I am going to send you a copy of her test results and please make sure Dr. Chase sees them."

Another long pause

"Okay, send them my way."

About five minutes later, Dr. Cuddy's cell phone started ringing

"Dr. Cuddy? This is Dr. Chase, I'm sorry, but what the hell is going on?"

The brunette doctor bit her lip and took a deep breath as she looked at the young Ketchum couple sleeping peacefully

"I-I don't know."

 **End of chapter seven!**

 **Oh boy! So, if y'all haven't figured it out yet, Ash and Misty have Aura, well, actually, they share such a strong bond that they have an "interconnected Aura." I plan on expanding on that later on! This story is NOT going to be a crossover, but I LOVE House M.D., and I could NOT resist adding some of the characters from that show in here! Hope Y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! It helps a ton!**

 **Until Next time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**


	8. Family Support

**Heyoooo! So finally this is Chapter eight of "Enter the Missing Father". I felt like Giovanni needed some more "screen time" as it** were, **since the plot is kind of sort of centered on him! Novel idea I know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon/ House M.D., or any of the registered trademarked characters! I just own the plot**

A panicked Delia rushed into the hospital after Ash had called her, already stressed over the attempted assassination of Ash, frenzied thoughts filling her mind as she burst into the room, uncaring of the commotion she caused.

"Is everything alright?" Delia panicked, and as she took in the sight of a beaming Ash and Misty, a breath she didn't know she was holding was released.

"Yes Delia, everything's alright. But we do have some news," Misty beamed as she glanced at Ash, giving him the honor of breaking the news to his mother.

"Mom, Misty is pregnant!"

Delia gasped and burst into happy tears, taking a few heaving breaths to calm herself as she did.

"Oh, my Arceus! This is so wonderful! I'm so happy!" Delia strode over to her son and enveloped him in a bone-crushing embrace, overwhelmed by the news of Misty's pregnancy.

"M-Mom! I can't b-breathe!" The young man choked out, struggling frantically against the killer embrace of his mother, Misty giggling softly at the sight.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear!" Delia chuckled as she released Ash. As she did, Ash took a few moments to give her a playful glare that held much promise as he rubbed his sore arms, attempting to get the blood flowing through them once more.

Deciding to give the couple some room for their flirting, Delia took a step back to examine the empty room. "I'm sorry for asking, Misty dear, but...where are your parents? Shouldn't they be with their daughter at such a turning point in her life?"

Eyes downcast, she took a deep breath and visibly attempted to ready herself. "Can I be completely honest with you, Delia?" Misty asked softly.

Her mother-in -law simply furrowed her brow and tilted her head in confusion, moving to sit beside Misty, taking her hand and enveloping it in her own, trying to comfort the obviously downcast Gym Leader to the best of her abilities.

"Oh course dear. You know you can tell me anything," the older woman said gently.

After sending a small, grateful smile her way, Misty started slightly hesitantly. "I wanted to tell you first, Delia, because you have always been a motherly figure to me ever since I met Ash. Even when I had to go back to Cerulean City to take over the gym, you still welcomed me into your home and gave me such great advice. Most of all...you helped me to understand that blockhead of a man over there," she shrugged in Ash's direction, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Of course, I will tell my parents it's just that I wanted you to be the first to know, since I have always seen you as my mother, too..."

Delia smiled warmly and draped an arm over Misty's shoulders, leaning into her and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Thank you, Misty. And I would have done the same things all over again if I had to, so don't worry dear."

Misty smiled warmly at her mother-in-law, a tear making its way down her cheek. "Ash, could you help me call my parents? My poke gear's in my bag."

Ash simply nodded, deciding not to disturb his mother and wife. Digging into Misty's bag, he withdrew her poke gear, dialing his parent-in-law's number.

"Hello, Misty! It's been some time," an older male voice answered, his tone dropping a beat in confusion before realizing it was Ash who was calling. "Why hello there, Ash!" He quickly corrected himself, chuckling as he did so.

"Hello William! Misty and I have some news you and Natalie-Misty is pregnant!"

From the speaker, the three occupants of the room could clearly hear the boisterous laughter of Misty's parents even as they joined in the laughter.

"Congratulations! Oh, goodness me! What a joyous day this is!" Natalie exclaimed, her laughter dying down a notch. "Amazing! Truly splendid news this is," William chimed in, his grin even being transmitted over the phone. Finally, their laughter died down slowly, becoming nothing more than wheezing breaths as they readied themselves to converse properly with the occupants of the room.

"Are you in the hospital dear?" Natalie asked, growing worried. "Is everything all right?"

Misty just nodded her head, humming in agreement. "Yeah, I fainted from throwing up so much that Ash called the ambulance. Delia's here with us, too."

Suddenly, the young man's jovial expression turned to sheer horror as he thought of the consequences should he have not been with his wife at that critical moment. "Mist...If I hadn't forgotten my hat...you...you would've..."

The red head simply grabbed her husband's hands and held them close to her chest, eyes brimming with happiness still. "Darling, everything's alright. Stop beating yourself up over something that didn't happen, and besides everything's alright now, right?"The fiery redheads next words were forever lost as her hospital room door slid open

"Hello Dr. Cuddy" Misty continued to smile and hold her husband's hands

"Hello there Misty, Ash!" Dr. Cuddy chirped, she was about to elaborate, when she noticed an old friend of her's

"Delia? Is that you?" Lisa asked hopefully

"Why yes, it is! It is so wonderful to see you again Lisa!" the two shared a little hug, and Ash and Misty shared confused expressions

"Mom, how do you know Dr. Cuddy?" Ash asked

"Oh, we were roommates in college before she went to med school" Delia cheerfully replied

"I'm sorry to have to cut the pleasantries a bit short Delia, but, Misty, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes Dr. Cuddy, I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you."

"That's great! If you really are feeling loads better, I can send you and Ash home."

All three Ketchum's beamed at the prospect,

Ash glanced down at his poke gear and caught the sight of William and Natalie Waterflower just smiling quietly to themselves

"Oh, my Arceus! I'm so sorry guys!" The raven haired Master apologized profusely while Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower began laughing quite childishly

"It's alright Ash! Do call us in a little while, alright?" Natalie reassured her son in law

"Yes, ma'am!" Ash replied, earning a small smile from his wife

Misty was about to speak when the door burst open, and Daisy, Violet, Lilly all flooded in

"Are you alright Misty? Mom called us and said you were in the hospital!" Daisy frantically shrieked, and her other two sisters looked just as worried

"I'm all right guys! I'm pregnant!" Misty chuckled

Everyone's expressions changed to pure joy at the news

"Oh, Arceus Misty! And Ash! Congratulations!" Daisy gushed

Lilly and Violet joined Daisy in walking over to hug their youngest sister and their brother in law

Dr. Cuddy cleared her throat once more,

"I'll leave you guys alone for a little while, Ash and Misty, you are free to go whenever you please" Dr. Cuddy smiled as she walked out of the room

The young Ketchum couple opted to leave a few hours later after they arrived home; they immediately got on the videophone

"Hey, there big guy!" Brock chirped as he answered the phone

"Hey, Brocko! Mist and I just got out of the hospital and."

"What?" Brock bellowed causing Ash to raise an eyebrow at his best friend

"I mean, you didn't think to at least call me?" Brock tried calmly

"I know, I know Brock, I'm sorry. Misty and I had a bad morning two days ago, and I left the house without kissing her goodbye, and I forgot my hat too, and when I came into the house, she…she collapsed onto the floor…I was scared Brock…I'm really sorry."

The young Pokémon doctor's expression softened

"It's alright buddy, no hard feelings" Brock smiled warmly at him

"Brock, guess what?" Ash asked with a grin

"What?" the older male drawled

"Misty's pregnant!" Ash boomed at the top of his lungs

"Ow Ash! My _ears_!" Brock winced in pain

"Sorry about that Brock!" Ash chuckled and rubbed his head nervously

The older male sighed, then a joyful smile etched upon his lips

"That's awesome Ash! Congratulations!" Brock beamed as a small tear slid down his cheek

"Hey there Brock!" Misty chirped

"Hey, Misty! Ash just told me the news! I'm so happy for you two!" the young Pokémon doctor gushed, then he looked over at his clock,

"I actually have to head to work here in a few minutes, so I'll call you guys later if that's ok," he asked sullenly

"Sure! Anytime Brocko! Talk to you soon!" Ash spoke up

The older male grinned ear to ear, and the screen went black, for a few seconds

"Oh, that looks like May's number" Misty answered the call

"Misty Rachel Ketchum! Why the hell didn't you call me?" May shrieked angrily at her best friend

The young gym leader was a bit taken aback by the use of her middle name since the only people who knew her last name were Ash, her parents, and her mother in law

"Ash, did you tell May _my middle name_?" Misty glanced at her husband with wide eyes

"Mist, why in the world would I do that? I didn't even know you _had_ one until we were filling out paperwork for our marriage license!" Ash held his hands up in self-defense

Misty relaxed a little and turned her gaze towards the brunette, who at the moment was too busy seething

"I tried calling you Misty, and I even tried _you_ , Ash!" May annunciated. "But, no one answered. I know I'm acting pretty damn selfish right now, but, I was worried" The brunette top coordinator hung her head in sadness

"It's ok May, I'm fine, so is Ash, but we found out that I'm pregnant!" Misty squealed with joy and grabbed Ash's face to kiss him

May's eyes bulged out bigger than a Snorlax's stomach, and she smiled so wide that Ash swore he heard a crack

"Oh, my Mew! Congratulations Misty and Ash! Drew! Drew!" May screamed for her fiancée

"What?" Drew yelled back from their upstairs bedroom

"Get your ass over here! Misty is _pregnant_!" May managed to sound both irritated and jubilant at the same time

"May, she's going to stay pregnant for another nine whole months, I don't think I need to come crashing down the stairs to see her and Ash over the phone!" Drew flicked his green hair as he came into view

" _Shut it_ grass head, or I'll shut it for you!" May gave her fiancée a harsh icy glare while Ash and Misty snorted and burst out laughing

"Yes dear," Drew remarked and pecked May on her cheek

"Congratulations again you guys!" The green haired top coordinator turned towards the video call

"Thanks, Drew!" Ash and Misty said completely in sync

After a few more hours of phone calls to relatives and friends, the young Ketchum couple was completely worn out

"Man! We were on the phone for so long that I didn't even eat dinner!" Ash complained loudly

"Oh, make yourself a sandwich or something darling, I'm too tired!" Misty shot back

They both ended just plopping down on the comforter in their bedroom; it was closest to the bathroom for Misty in case she needed to throw up

Back in Pallet town, Delia was on the phone with Giovanni

"Delia, I" he began

"Shut up" Delia bit acidly, "First of all, I don't even know why I should have told you that Ash and Misty are expecting, considering you were never around to watch even your own _son_!" the older brunette woman fumed

Giovanni bit his tongue; he knew his wife was right, and she had every right to remind him about it

"I want to try now" Giovanni tried softly, "I want both Ash and Misty to trust me."

"That will be entirely up to you Giovanni, you're actions will speak louder than mere pathetic words. Ash sometimes can be easily deceived and trust people too quickly, but Misty, on the other hand, will watch you like an angry mother Usaring, and you can bet anything and everything that I will as well."

"I will not fail Delia, I failed you and Ash once before, I shan't do it again, or my very life I shall give" Giovanni whole heartily promised

"I hope so Giovanni, I really do" and with that, Delia ended the phone call.

 **Heyoooo! You guys finally have an update! Yeah, I know I've been posting one-shots left and right! Giovanni will be in the story a lot more now, and the next two chapters are essentially going to be about Ash and Misty going through all the ups and downs of pregnancy! Well, Misty is going to be the only one being pregnant, poor Ash is just along for the ride! Hopefully yall won't have to wait this long for chapter nine! Special thanks** to: **Cid** neha **, VikkiAAML, and all you wonderful people who read this little story! Please review!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**

 **Written by Cultofwinters**

 **Edited by Cultofwinters and Shadow in Midnight (my awesome Beta reader)**


	9. The Name game

**Heyoooo! First off, I want to sincerely apologize to all of you that have been following this story and have NOT had an update for a whole stinking month! I have been so busy with work, work, and more work! And on top of that. I had writers block out the you know what, and almost considered stopping this story. But I'm back! I've made TONS of changes to ALL of the preceding chapters, so please check those out, I'm done rambling, here's your chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, or House, or ANY of the registered trademarked characters, they belong to Nintendo and Fox respectively**

Thank Arceus the morning sickness was over and done with for Misty Ketchum, Ash had exhausted himself out of worry for her, that she took him to see Dr. Cuddy, and she albeit lightly chastised him for it.

Ash had gotten a little better over the next several months, and Misty started getting bigger. She even caught him rubbing her stomach while whispering sweet nothings to her one morning

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty giggled while she raised one eyebrow

"Hm? Oh, just, admiring how stunning you look" Ash replied honestly, he could never get over how insanely beautiful she always was, and her being pregnant only made him even more attracted to her.

Misty's face turned bright pink at her husband's compliments

"Darling! Stop! You're making me blush! I'm getting fat!" She whined.

"Oh, stop it Misty! There's just a lot more of you for me to love!" The raven-haired young man smiled warmly at his wife who was too busy hiding her face in embarrassment

"Oh, come here you!" Misty squealed as she pulled Ash up and kissed him madly, which he didn't mind at all

The young Ketchum couple was finally going to see the baby's gender; they eagerly walked into the doctor's office and waited for said doctor to show up.

"When's Dr. Cuddy coming in? We've been in here for at least fifteen minutes." Ash complained while simultaneously pacing and staring at his watch

"Ash, please try to be patient, I know you're excited, I am too. But she has other patients too" Misty softly scolded her forever impatient husband, "Sit down next to me, now" She ordered, he obeyed like a little Growlithe and gave her a smile and a kiss on her cheek. "Good boy" Misty teased as she patted him on the head and gave him a kiss of her own.

Five minutes later, Dr. Cuddy and two other doctors came into the room; one was fairly tall, buzzed cut blonde hair, decent looking guy. The other was a brunette female; she was also quite good looking.

"Hello Misty, and Ash, this is Dr. Allison Cameron and Dr. Robert Chase" Dr. Cuddy explained

Both Ash and Misty shook their hands

"Both our kids are going to be very jealous that we got to meet the Pokemon Master and the Cerulean City gym leader" Dr. Chase smiled warmly

"How old are they if I may ask?" Misty piped up

"Our son, Robert is seven and our daughter, Amy is five" Dr. Cameron explained while grinning. "Now, why don't we check on Mrs. and Master Ketchum's baby?" Dr. Cameron supplied

Ash and Misty both raised an eyebrow

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Chase asked a little nervously, he hoped that his wife had not just offended the couple!

"No, it's just that, I would prefer if you called me Ash" The raven-haired Pokemon Master answered sheepishly

"And I'm ok with you calling me Misty," Said the red head gym leader

The two doctors nodded and smiled

"Alright then, Misty, if you could please lay down on this table over here and lift up your shirt just below your bra" Misty did as she was instructed by Dr. Cameron. The red head giggled softly as Ash's face turned a little pink, and he moved closer to stand next to her.

"Oh, Ash, I'm not taking it off!" Misty smirked at her husband, "This isn't the first time you've seen my belly or anything else underneath my shirt! Remember I used to wear that one yellow mid-drift with the suspenders and short shorts!" Misty laughed at the memory

"Oh, come on Mist! We were kids back then!" Ash defended himself, "I can't help it that I've got a red hot smoking wife like you! I mean, I love every bit of you, not just your body obviously, and" Misty sat up and put her finger to Ash's lips, shushed him quietly and winked at him

The redhead shivered slightly from the cold liquid that Dr. Cameron put on her stomach

"Sorry about that Misty" the brunette female Doctor apologized, Misty gave her thumbs up

The small ultrasound machine flickered to life, and Ash and Misty both gasped at the sight of their still growing child

"It looks like, well, you guys are expecting a girl!" Dr. Chase beamed

The young couple cheered with excitement at the news, they would have been happy with either a boy or a girl

"Oh, my Mew! Darling, she's so beautiful!" Misty cooed as a small tear slid down her porcelain face

Ash just stared at the monitor, utterly speechless; he wondered what his father thought when he had seen his older sister, Amber for the first time. Was the man happy? Overjoyed? What about when he had seen me? The young Kanto Master thought to himself, was he disappointed? Angry?

Ash shook his head of those thoughts; he has an unborn daughter, and a beautiful wife to share his life with, that gave him peace. Ash bent down and kissed Misty's stomach, then moved up to her lips, and gave her a gentle smooch

"S-She's perfect, just like her mother" Ash nuzzled his wife's cheek, earning a delightful giggle in response

It didn't take long for Ash and Misty to start discussing names for their first child, "So, what about 'Athena'?" The young redhead asked her husband as he drove back from the hospital. Ash furrowed his brow in deep thought; he honestly liked his wife's suggestion a lot. It seemed to fit his unborn daughter; she was going to be a beautiful girl, so naturally 'Athena' appeared to be perfect, but somehow, it's not what he had in mind.

"Nah, how about 'Rachel'? I mean, I know it's your middle name, but I really like it" Ash looked over at the passenger seat, expecting a smile, what he got was Misty's famous "really Ash?" look

"Absolutely not! I don't even like my middle name, why would I name our first child a name I didn't like?" The redhead gym leader crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Geez Mist, that's real helpful! Shoot me down after I gave one suggestion" Ash rolled his eyes. Misty put her hand on Ash's and sighed, "You're right, I know you are trying to help" she grabbed his hand and put it on her growing belly, "This baby is going to be our little girl, not just mine." She winked at him as he smiled and he only moved his hand to shift gears and turn.

The journey to and from the hospital was a little longer than the two of them liked, and Ash had decided to take the scenic route, which consisted of scenes from Misty's childhood. The parks she used to run around in, the little daycare she went to when she was just two years old, and of course, the quaint bicycle shop that she bought her first bike from, the same one that Ash had destroyed all those years ago. The young water type gym leader was yanked out of her thoughts by Ash clearing his throat and tapping her shoulder.

"Your turn Mist," he said, she thought for a few moments, "What do you think about 'Ashley'?" Misty grinned ear-to-ear, "Oh, aren't you hilarious" Ash deadpanned and rolled his eyes, to which Misty snorted in laughter like a spoink! Which caused Ash to start laughing as well, their giggles died down as they approached their house.

After a wonderful meal made by none other than Ash himself, the couple snuggled up on their bedroom sofa and gazed at the ultrasound picture.

"How about, Ariel?" Ash suggested after a few moments of relative silence, Misty furrowed her brow; she liked it better than all the names they'd talked about, she just wasn't all to sure. "That's a great suggestion Ash" Misty smiled lovingly at him, though she was tired, it had been quite the adventure for the two, no three of them that day, so, off to bed they went, in each others arms, dreaming about the future ahead.

 **A/N:**

 **Boy oh boy! Thank you guys so much for putting up with my antics over the past month! I have started on chapter ten already, so it "SHOULD" be done by Christmas/Hanukkah/whatever yall wonderful people celebrate** **Please review, and check out the poll on my profile page if you would be so kind! That's it from me guys, bye!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**

 **Written and edited by Cultofwinters**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyoooo! Chapter ten of "Enter the Missing Father"! I sincerely hope yall are enjoying this story! I've been so busy with work, work and more freaking work! And it's only getting busier for me heading towards the new year, but, I WILL try to update more frequently for yall! I'm done rambling, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, House M.D. or any of the registered trademarked characters, they belong to Nintendo and Fox respectively!**

* * *

Misty was now almost nine months pregnant; her stomach was huge, and the young woman was ready just to get it over with and deliver her and Ash's first child. Ash was taking some time off from work to help his wife make the finishing touches to their house to make sure it was "baby friendly".

"Misty! Please, just sit on the couch and let me take care of moving everything!" Ash pleaded for the seemingly ten millionth time in the last five to ten minutes. " _Why_?" Misty snapped, the young Kanto Master let out an exasperated sigh, "You're _pregnant_ Mist!" he pointed at her bulging stomach. "I _know_ that Ash! But you're going to hurt yourself if you try to do this on your own!" the young expecting mother argued back. Ash face palmed and groaned loudly, he walked over to her and gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her body around to face him. She furrowed her brow slightly but made no further efforts to protest.

"Misty, I know that you are a strong woman, and that's what I love most about you; but I'm worried about our baby as well and if anything were to happen to either of you; Angel, I'd be devastated. So, please, just let me handle everything, ok?" Ash swore he'd lose his mind if she said "no", but mentally prepared himself anyway.

Misty surprised him by kissing his lips ever so tenderly and began rubbing his cheeks, "Ok, you win, just this once" she winked, and lightly punched his arm. The young expectant father grinned ear to ear and reciprocated the kiss, and Misty grabbed her husband's hand, laid him on the couch with her, and began to stroke his raven locks, causing him to purr, and lulled them both to sleep.

Over the next few days, Misty began suffering from horrible night terrors, most if not all of them involving her daughter's birth. She had reasoned that she was just overly anxious, but the nightmares intensified when she started getting contractions, and they were almost unbearable to begin with. Poor Ash was exhausted from being in the emergency room that they rushed to since Misty thought her water broke, he had been awake for nearly thirty-six hours, and even refused to eat until she was well enough to go home.

"Ash, please, go home and sleep!" Misty pleaded, "the doctors here are taking care of me, and it's not that I don't want you here; but, you're killing yourself with worry and I don't want you to do that to yourself! Please, Darling, go home and get some rest for me and the baby" the young redhead was begging at this point, and Ash slowly nodded his head. "Ok Misty, I'll be back in a few hours," the young man promised. Misty knew there was no point in arguing with him; once his mind and heart were in sync, nothing in the world could convince him otherwise.

The couple shared a kiss, and Ash left the room. He needed to stay awake for the drive home, so he decided to get some coffee before taking off. As he sat and relaxed, he noticed a gray-haired man looking at him, "Can I help you?" Ash sounded a little more agitated than he initially wanted. It wasn't his nature to be rude, but he rationalized it by reminding himself that he hadn't slept in almost two days, and hadn't had a bite to eat either.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, my name is Dr. Gregory House, I was asked to come from New Jersey to help Dr. Cuddy on a medical case. Do you happen to know where I could find Master Ash Ketchum, and his wife, Misty?" Dr. House asked. "Yeah, he's me, and Misty is my wife, she's in the ICU right now and" Ash was cut off when Dr. House's pager started beeping. "Follow me, your wife in labor" Both Doctor and Pokemon Master rushed to the ICU. Immediately, the young raven haired master called his mother. "Hey, Mom, whose there at my house?" he asked while running, "Um, Brock, May, Drew, Paul, Dawn, Gary, Clemont, Miette, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie and Max" Delia finished, "Why did something happen? You sound like you're out of breath" her voice changed to worry. "Misty is in labor" he replied. "Ashton Michael Ketchum! His mother shrieked, "Why didn't you just say that, instead of having me list off who the hell was here at your house!" Mrs. Ketchum seethed. "Sorry, Mom! I didn't want to get you all worked up! Just get everyone and yourself here as soon as you can!" Ash reasoned. Delia sighed but agreed.

As soon as the two men got to the ICU, Ash was given a pair of scrubs to change into. Once he was all dressed up, he entered to room. Misty glared at him for a moment, but the pain hit her like a train and she doubled over screaming in agony. "Ash! Get your fucking ass over here!" Misty bellowed, the young man wasted no time and was by her side before she could finish her sentence. "Misty, I'm here, grab my hand, hell, break it if you need to!" Ash stroked her face gently as tears began cascading down. After five grueling hours, the baby had not come out yet. Though a vast majority of the pain had subsided, and she forced Ash out of the room to at least go talk to his mother.

Upon laying eyes on her exhausted son, Delia rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was a bit caught off guard but just decided to return the hug instead. "Oh, dear! You look like you're ready to fall over Ash!" Delia lightly scolded her son. "I know, Misty and the other doctors are forcing me to go lay down in a bedroom right down the hall. Dr. Chase told me he'd come and get me." Delia nodded and helped Ash to his awaiting bed.

The young Pokemon Master woke up in a frantic rush and bolted to Misty's room as soon as he saw the morning light. He found her resting in her bed, snoring lightly. "Ash, is that you?" She stirred; "Yeah, I'm here" Ash walked over to her and kissed her. Misty was still in a bit of pain from the night before but felt better once her husband's supple lips touched hers. She let out a content sigh and reciprocated.

The only way that Misty was able to convince Ash to go eat was to lie and say that she was starving, he smiled and took off, her parents dropped by to check on her and once they left, her face fell as Ash's father walked in.

"Hello Misty," he said. "What the hell are you doing in here?" the expecting mother glared at her father in law harshly, "I just wanted to make sure you were...all right" Giovanni explained. "Get out! I don't need my husband to protect me, but I'm not above calling him to force you out!" Misty seethed. "Actually, come to think about it, he'd really enjoy that!" She made a move towards her Poke-gear, suddenly; she felt her water break, and the contractions returning with even more pain than she had felt before. She was at an impasse; she needed Ash and the Doctors, but she also needed to tell the man that she just finished threatening to go and get them.

"G-Giovanni...I need...the...the doctors...a-and Ash" Misty was in so much pain that she was ready to scream. Luckily, the rocket boss understood her predicament, nodded and ran out. First, he found the nurse; "Excuse me? Nurse! My daughter in law is in labor, and needs attention right away!" Giovanni felt more panic mixed with a slight hint of relief rush into his veins as he saw Ash rushing up the stairs with the other Doctors.

The young Master saw his father but just decided to shake his head and continue running. Misty had her back arched and began screaming in utter pain. "Misty! I'm here! I'm so sorry I left you alone!" Ash frantically ran over to his wife and she grabbed his hand, "I forgive you, Ash, you're here now...that's all that m-matters n-n-now!" Misty tried rushing out her words.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I need you to push as hard as you can!" Dr. Chase instructed. The agony that the young redhead felt was almost too much for her to bear, "Can't you give her some morphine or something?" Ash shouted, but when no one answered him, that made him snap

"Hello! She can barely take the pain as it is, and now you stupid fucking idiots are ignoring me?" Ash was trembling with rage. "Mr. Ketchum, I'm so sorry, but your wife cannot be administered painkillers because...she is going to die..." Dr. House stated sadly

Ash felt his heart drop into his stomach, "No, no, No!" The young man roared at the top of his lungs, "S-she can't die! Misty!" Tears began sliding down his face, "Ash, Darling? Please, take care of...Ariel", Misty sniffled and smiled gently at her husband, "What? I thought we decided on Athena?" the young master asked. Misty shook her head, "My mind was made up the moment you said it, I-I-I know y-you won't fail me, Ash."

"No! No! Misty! Angel! I can't do this without you! You're going to live damn it!" Ash began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Alright Mrs. Ketchum, one more push!" Dr. Chase shouted, and with that last push, Ariel Ketchum was born. Ash stared at his newborn baby daughter, and was utterly speechless; she was stunning in every way. "Can I see her?" Misty asked weakly. The doctors nodded, "Hello...and...Goodbye Ariel, I love you Ash, and I'll always watch over you and our daughter. Goodbye". The doctors had to take the newborn to get cleaned up and dressed

Misty's monitor flat lined, and she was gone

Well, not if Ash Ketchum had anything to say about it! He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate his aura. Even though he was in such emotional anguish, he laid his hands on her and used every bit of strength to heal her

Meanwhile, the young redhead found herself walking on clouds, though she wasn't in the sky, was this heaven?

 **"Ah, Misty Rachel Ketchum! How are you, my child?"** A gentle voice broke the silence. "Are you...God?" she asked incredulously. **"Yes and No, I may have helped Arceus form life as you saw it, but I do not intervene at all"** the figure showed itself. It was neither male nor female; just a being that seemed to radiate goodness and truth.

"So, am I dead?" Misty's eyes began to well up with tears. **"In a way, yes, you are"** the being moved over to her and picked up her chin **, "but, for now; we don't have a place for you here my child, your place is on Earth"** the being smiled brightly, and Misty felt overjoyed. **"Be safe Misty, your husband and daughter need you"**

Ash was beginning to lose consciousness from the pain, "Come on! Please, Misty...come back!" he bellowed. "Get him away from her!" Dr. Chase shouted, but "Dr. House stood behind the Kanto Master not budging an inch. "House! Get out of the way!" Dr. Cuddy screamed, Dr. Chase was going to have to force his former boss away from Ash, and just as he was about to do so, they heard a loud gasp and coughing coming from Misty

"A-Ash?" Misty was too weak to ask him the full question. He just nodded and crashed his lips on hers. He was surprised that she pulled him closer to her and reciprocated.

All the doctors stood in stupefied awe. However, Dr. House pushed them all out as soon as Misty was stable.

Moments later, Dr. House brought in baby Ariel. He wordlessly handed her to Ash, and the young Kanto Master held his baby daughter for the first time. "Oh, my Mew, she's so beautiful" Ash whispered, a small tear sliding down his face. She had her mother's bright orange hair, her nose, ears, and Ash assumed that the child would definitely have her mother's emerald eyes, the baby's skin color was a perfect mix of both his and Misty's. "Do you want to see your Mommy?" Ash walked over to his wife and gave her the baby. Misty gasped and cooed at her precious newborn, "Oh, Ash! She's so gorgeous!" the new father chuckled lightly, "Just like her mother" he nuzzled his lips against her cheek. Misty let out a delightful giggle and grabbed her husband and kissed him, an action that almost an hour ago, seemed it would never happen again. "Ash, she looks like you too" Misty responded, Ash shook his head, "Nah, she's too beautiful! I bet you that she's going to have your eye color too Mist" Ash challenged playfully. And as if on cue, Ariel opened her eyelids, "Call it a mother's intuition Darling, only you could help me create such a beautiful baby girl with eyes like this" Misty grinned ear to ear. Ariel Ketchum had inherited her father's hazel eyes that Misty absolutely adored, and once again, the new father was speechless.

The new young parents snuggled up next to each other, with their new daughter in her mother's arms, decided it was family naptime.

* * *

 **A/N: So...I hope yall didn't hate me too much for ALMOST killing Misty! I was almost going to do it too! But, then I'd lose readers, and yall would HATE me FOREVER! Anyways, things are about to get a little bit darker; fluff moments will be few and far between! Please review, and thanks for reading! Also, I have a poll up on my profile page; Please vote! Anyways, Catch yall later!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**

 **Written and Edited by Cultofwinters**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyoooo! FINALLY! I finished the chapter! Sheesh, I had yall waiting soooo long! I do apologize for that, I 've been super busy with work, friends, Internet, bored yet? Enough babbling! Please Review! Okay! Ash and Misty's friends and family are going to meet the newest addition to the Ketchum clan: Ariel Ketchum**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or the registered trademarked characters, they belong to Nintendo! I just own the plot, and my two OC's**

* * *

Ash and Misty snuggled together in the hospital bed with their daughter nestled in her mother's arms. "Ash, I want both of our parents to meet Ariel" Misty grinned ear to ear at her husband, he chuckled lightly and nodded his head, "All right Angel, I" he stopped himself, and the redhead realized her mistake. "Darling I'm sorry, I-I..If you don't want your dad, I" Misty was cut off by Ash's soft lips locking with her own. "Don't be sorry Misty, if it hadn't been for him…." Ash choked back his tears, "Love, that's what we will show our daughter today! L-love, and f-forgiveness!" the young father sobbed quietly. Misty wanted to jump up and wrap her arms around him, but she was still in a bit of pain. Ariel surprised them both by grabbing her father's finger and looked into his eyes as she put the finger to her lips.

Ash and Misty were dumbfounded, it seemed like their daughter understood their emotions, maybe she had inherited Aura like Ash, it didn't seem farfetched, but that didn't matter at the moment. Ash smiled as he walked out to the waiting room. As soon as he saw all of his friends and his mom, he pumped his fist in the air and laughed with glee. His mother rushed over to him and wrapped him in another bone crushing bear hug and lifted him several inches off the ground

"Geez Mom! How the heck are you this strong? I can't b-breathe!" Ash choked out, "Oh, honey! I'm sorry! I'm just simply overjoyed to finally be a grandmother!" Delia put her grown son back down and gave him a gentler embrace. "Mom, you want to go see her?" Ash rubbed his Mother's back as blood began to flow into his arms, "right now?" Delia's eyes went wide, and Ash laughed heartily, "Of course!" he kissed her forehead and turned his attention to his wife's parents. "Misty and I would love it if you two came in as well" Ash smiled earnestly.

William and Natalie were both equally shocked but were both extremely delighted. Ash searched around the room for his own father when he didn't see him, he shrugged and took the three new grandparents, to meet his daughter.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu woke up from his nap on Bonnie's lap and jumped up his trainer's leg to his usual perch on his shoulder, "Hey buddy! Do you want to come and meet my daughter?" Ash chuckled and gently scratched his starter Pokémon's chin. The little yellow mouse nuzzled Ash's cheek and nodded its head. "Alright then, let's go!"

Once the five of them got to Misty's room, William and Natalie stopped walking and turned to Ash's mom,

"Delia, why don't you go in with Ash first" Natalie grinned, Mrs. Ketchum began to shake her head, but William put his finger up to stop her. "Please, we insist that you be the first one to see the child! Now, in you go!" William laughed silently. "Mom?" Ash extended his arm for his mother to lock her own arm with. Delia smiled as she rolled her eyes playfully, "Alright Ash, take me in."

As soon as Delia walked into the room, she covered her mouth as she gasped, "Oh, my Mew! She's so beautiful!" Mrs. Delia Ketchum walked closer to her daughter in law and newborn granddaughter, "Hello Misty, how are you feeling?" Delia laid a gentle kiss on the new Mother's forehead

"I'm doing alright, in a little bit of pain, but I'll live" Misty grinned ear to ear at her mother in law. "That's wonderful!" Delia gushed, "What's her name dear?" Delia's smile never left her face. "Her name is Ariel, your son picked it out" the redhead gym leader giggled and gave her husband a wink; he smiled with a bit of pride and walked over to the three. "Delia, do you want to hold her?" Misty asked with a loving smile, Delia grinned ear to ear and held her arms out for her granddaughter. The newborn whimpered at first, but as soon as Delia brought her closer, Ariel started cooing and making baby noises.

"Oh, look how precious she is! She was just like Ash when he was born! So innocent, so beautiful!" Delia gushed. "Wonder what happened?" The red haired gym leader teased her husband and started giggling when he glared at her. It was at that exact moment that Ariel began to cry, "Oh, my goodness! Are you upset because Mommy is being mean to your poor daddy?" Ash put on a fake hurt face and held out his arms for his daughter. "I think she just wants" Misty began, but stopped talking when Ariel stopped crying the instant she was in her father's warm embrace. Ash smirked at his awestruck wife and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Well, Pikachu, what do you think?" Ash asked the little mouse. Pikachu stepped closer to the hospital bed that his "Pikapi", "Pikachupi", and this new little one were occupying. "There's no need to be shy Pikachu!" Misty giggled, "Come on, say hello" Ash supplied. Pikachu nodded and climbed on the bed and stared at the tiny newborn thing in Pikapi's arms.

"Pikachupi!" it squeaked unhappily at the sight of Misty's bandages and the visible scar on her stomach, "What's the matter Pikachu?" The new mother asked softly. "He thinks you got hurt in delivering Ariel" Ash's bond with his most loyal Pokemon helped him understand what he was feeling and saying

The electric mouse growled quietly, but Misty patted his head and tickled his chin, which instantly made him calm down. "Everything is alright Pikachu. I had to get through the pain to bring Ariel into the world; I promise, she didn't hurt me, she's just a little baby now, I-I hope you like her" the redhead gym leader smiled warmly at the little yellow Pokemon.

"Cha!" Pikachu sat on his trainer's lap and gently hugged the baby, "Alright, Pikachu! I knew you would warm up to her!" Ash silently cheered

"Well, shouldn't you let your parents see the baby Misty?" Delia walked towards the double doors.

The new mother smiled and nodded. William and Natalie walked in a little cautiously, "its ok guys, come on" Misty urged her parents. They relaxed and stepped closer, and when they saw the child, they were both overcome with so much emotion. William was the first to bury his face in his hands and start to sob, "I-I-I'm so sorry we left you Misty! I wish I could take back all the hurt and pain your mother and I caused you!" Natalie nodded in agreement

In all honesty, Misty had every right to be angry with her parents, to not want them apart of her life, or her own daughter's life, but she remembered what Ash said and let those words guide her as she spoke

"Mom, Dad; I'm not angry anymore. I believe I would have every right to be, just like Ash would have every right to hate and be mad at his father. But he wants us to show our daughter that forgiveness is possible and that we are a loving family, and that's one thing I'll never be against. Yes, what you did was wrong, but, I forgive you" Misty smiled earnestly and Ash kissed the top of her head

"Mom, do you want to hold her?" Misty asked her mother, "I would love to Misty" Natalie accepted the little bundle of joy into her arms and giggled softly as the baby started murmuring. "Oh, she is just so precious!" Natalie gushed and began to tickle Ariel's tiny nose, "here William, say hello to our new granddaughter" Natalie handed off Ariel to her husband; the newborn made a noise of discomfort but quieted down fairly quickly.

"She is gorgeous indeed; if you add Misty's red hair, and lighten her skin a tone, Ariel would be a "mini-Misty" William beamed, "Why yes! I would have to agree dear!" Natalie gushed. Just then, Ariel opened her tiny eyelids and both Natalie's and William's own eyes widened in shock

"S-She has Ash's brown eyes! Oh, I just love her even more now!" Natalie gushed and strode over to her son in law and hugged him tightly. Ash just stood there in mild shock but thanked his Mother in law. Natalie then kissed her youngest daughter's forehead lovingly.

William Waterflower smiled earnestly and walked over to everyone else, and spoke to Ash directly, "I know you will be a much better father than I was to my daughters. And speaking of which; Natalie, let us go and get Daisy, Lilly, and Violet; I'm sure they want to see the newborn as well."

Natalie nodded, kissed Misty's head once more, hugged Ash again, laid a tender kiss on her granddaughter's forehead and walked towards the door while her husband gave the child back to Ash. He bent over and hugged his youngest daughter gently and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Dad," Misty murmured while still smiling. "I love you too Misty, we'll see you all in just a little while" William and Delia shared a small embrace and he walked out holding his wife's hand.

"You did great Mist, I'm really proud of you" Ash kissed his wife on her lips, "Thank you, I'll do anything for our little girl." Misty cooed as she nuzzled Ariel's tiny cheeks.

"Hey, there! Is it ok if I come in?" Daisy asked in a hushed voice while peeking her head into the room, "Of course! Are Lilly, Violet, Brock, and Amber with you?" Misty asked. Daisy nodded and walked inside. "Wow, she's beautiful" Daisy murmured, "Thanks, Dais!" The red head gym leader grinned ear to ear at her oldest sister

"Those brown eyes make her even more gorgeous!" Violet and Lilly gushed. "Hey guys, oh, come on Amber, don't be shy" Brock and Amber walked into the room. "You doing alright Misty?" Brock asked kindly, "Thanks for asking, I'm doing ok" Misty smiled at him. "That's wonderful to hear Misty" Amber chimed in after she gave Ash a hug. "Congratulations Ash!" Brock and Ash high-fived; "Thanks, Brocko!" The raven haired Pokemon Master grinned ear to ear.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash could see Brock fidgeting near Amber, which never happened, so either she already turned him down and threatened to arrest him, or maybe they were together

"Ash, um..." The Pokemon doctor was fumbling over his words and sweating profusely, "What is it, Brock? You can tell me anything" Ash smiled as he sat down next to Misty and Ariel

The tall Pokemon doctor took a long deep breath and shook with nervousness as he let it out. "Ash; Amber and I are engaged."

* * *

End of Chapter Ten

 **A/N:**

 **Yep, that's it for this chapter! Don't worry, it'll obviously continue in the next chapter. I have started on Ch. 12 already, so, hopefully, y'all won't have to wait another three months for it! Please review; I am open to ANY and ALL criticism! Also, really quick; I have a poll on my profile page, please vote! It will be a one shot of either advance, pearl, negai, or amourshipping. Voting ends April 4th 2016! See y'all later!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**

 **Written and edited by Cultofwinters**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyoooo! Sorry this is SO late! I wanted to get this to you guys last week, sorry again! So, the poll on my page will remain open until: April 13th, 2016! Anyways, I hope y'all are still enjoying this story, please review, and, I'll see you in the A/N, Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, or ANY of the registered and trademarked characters, they belong to Nintendo!**

* * *

"Y-You are?" Misty asked with a smile on her face. "Ash? Aren't you going to say something? I mean, I know she's your sister, and if I can't be with her because of that" Brock's eyes involuntarily watered up. "Huh? Why would you think that Brock? I'm really happy for you!" Ash beamed and shook the Pokemon Doctor's hand. "Oh, Ash! It means the world to me that you approve of this" Brock earnestly smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Why wouldn't I?" The new young father walked over to his wife, "If I'm lucky, I'll get another niece or nephew!" Ash guffawed.

Both Brock and Amber blushed hard, and Misty slapped a hand over Ash's big mouth, "Okay, Darling! That's enough!" Misty laughed nervously, "I am so sorry about him, Amber! He's still just a tad bit dense!" Misty gritted her teeth and flicked her husband's nose

"It's alright Misty, I mean, neither of us are getting any younger. He and I met after you two left the Seville Islands. Things took off for us when he surprised me in Unova; he was at a conference and we hooked up." Amber explained

"How come you didn't tell us?" Ash asked with a furrowed brow; Brock held onto his fiancée's hand a little tighter. "Amber is your sister Ash, and I respect you a lot, but then again, I showed you disrespect by hiding it from you. I guess I still follow that "bro code" bullshit, huh?" the Pokemon Doctor rubbed the back of his head, "Never date your best friends sister" he added while chuckling nervously

"Brock, you're not my best friend, in fact; you're not even my friend." The older male stood in a stunned silence he bowed his head to collect his thoughts.

But before he could reply, he felt Ash's strong arms wrapping him in a loving embrace, "You're my brother, and now, I want to ask you to be Ariel's Godfather, will you?" If Brock could both punch and kiss this raven-haired married new father without Misty killing him, he would!

"Ash...I'd be honored, thank you!" Happy tears fell out of Brock's eyes as Amber and Delia joined in the hug, and Misty air hugged them all and winked at Ash with a huge grin on her face

"Gosh, I know you two have heard this all day, but, your daughter is gorgeous" Brock wiped his tears, and walked over to Misty and the baby. "Hold her Brock" Misty offered her daughter to her future brother in law, "Are you sure Misty?" Brock asked while grinning, "that wasn't a question, take her," the red head gym leader playfully ordered

Brock smiled ear to ear and tickled the baby's tiny chin, "Hey, there little Ariel" He cooed softly. Amber couldn't help but stare at her fiancée lovingly, even though Ariel was not his daughter, the young special agent marveled at how he already seemed to love the baby.

"May! They haven't called us in yet!" Drew's voice got closer to the door, "But I want to see her!" May pouted and stomped her foot in a mock childish way. Brock, Ash, and Misty smiled and rolled their eyes

"Come on in May, I know you can't wait to see her!" Misty giggled. May and Drew stepped in and the brunette gasped at the newborn baby in her mother's arms

"Drew! Oh, Arceus! I want a baby too!" May's sapphire orbs gleamed, as the young man had never seen before. "A-Are you sure May?" Drew blushed a bright pink. The brunette stared into her soon to be husband's emerald orbs, pulled him closer, and kissed him softly. "I haven't been this sure about anything since I said 'yes' to your marriage proposal, I love you, Drew" May whispered. "I love you too, May" Drew kissed her back and they whispered sweet nothings to each other for a moment.

"Aw, that's sweet you guys!" Misty giggled airily; Drew and May blushed hard, "Sorry, we were kind of in our own world there!" The green haired Hoenn native apologized, May giggled and winked at Ash and Misty. "We should get going, come on May, we'll see them when they get out of the hospital" May nodded and hugged her two best friends and walked out hand in hand with Drew.

"Do you want anyone else to come in Misty, or later?" Ash asked. "I want to feed the baby before she starts crying, who's next?" Misty raised her eyebrow, "Well, Dawn and Paul couldn't make it, Leaf and Gary are outside, Clemont and Miette just got here," Ash ran through the list of people he had seen in the waiting room

"Oh, and Prof. Oak hasn't seen her either Dear" Delia chirped from the couch in the room.

"Ok, you can bring in Prof. Oak next!" Misty beamed. "But what about your dad?" Misty whispered, "I was hoping to get to him last, I really don't want everyone else to see him and cause more drama" Ash whispered back. "Okay Darling, whatever you are most comfortable with is fine with me!" Misty winked at her husband and pulled him to her to lock lips with him. "Love you, Ash" she nuzzled her nose against his, "Love you too, Mist, I'll go get Prof. Oak ready" Ash walked out of the room.

"Ash, I'm very proud of you, my boy!" Prof. Oak chirped as he and the new Father walked down the hospital hallway. "Thank you, Professor. But, Misty did all the work, it's her you should be proud of" Ash rubbed the back of his head and chuckled

"Yes, you are correct, but, she didn't do it alone. Remember that, Ash." Prof. Oak continued to smile and laugh as they reached Misty's room.

"Come on in!" the red head gym leader invited the two in. "Ah, it is good to see you, Misty!" Samuel Oak beamed, "Are you feeling well?" he asked. "I'm doing ok" Misty smiled.

"Oh, my!" the older Kanto Professor exclaimed when he saw the newborn, "She's absolutely gorgeous!" He beamed. Misty and Delia cooed as the Professor held the newborn and tickled her rosy cheeks.

After Ariel began to get a little fussy, Prof. Oak walked towards Ash and Misty, and then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Misty answered. Giovanni stepped in, "Hello, I'd like to see my granddaughter now."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I really do hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I want to thank all of you that leave reviews: Tropicallight, Jbadillodavila, WhiteEagle1985, Joselito55, Tak, and VikkiAMML (where you at girl?!) You guys are the best! Poll is still up, and will remain until the 13th of April, so far Advanceshipping is winning! Go vote! I won't take up any more of your time, thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see y'all later! Bye! :D**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**

 **Written and edited by Cultofwinters**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyoooo! FINALLY! Gosh, it's been forever since I've published a chapter to this story! A couple of new faces are going to introduce themselves throughout the entirety of this chapter (and my new and expanding vocabulary!) Hope you guys enjoy! Again, thank you so much for y'alls continued support on this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the registered/trademarked characters in the Pokemon franchise; they belong to Nintendo**

"Yes, she is your granddaughter, but that gives you no right to fucking barge in here and demand to see her." Ash snarled, and defensively walked in front of his wife and newborn Daughter. Giovanni crossed his arms; he knew his son was correct, yet did he have to be rude about it? Giovanni sighed and decided to keep his comments to himself. "You're right, son; I acted out of line. When will you have me see her?" Giovanni asked.

Ash visibly relaxed and turned to face his wife, who wordlessly nodded. "You can see her now." the raven haired Pokemon master picked up his child and walked over to his father. "Her name is Ariel." Said Misty, trying to keep her eyes fixed on both her father in law and her daughter.

"I must say, she's absolutely stunning!" Giovanni marveled at the tiny baby in his son's arms. "You know, when I held you and your sister for the first time, I cried?" Giovanni spoke warmly and fondly at the memories, "Isn't that right, Delia?" he asked, still grinning ear to ear. "Yes, like a baby!" Delia Ketchum giggled sweetly. Ash finally handed over the child, no longer feeling threatened by his father.

Misty panicked slightly; thinking her father in law would drop her daughter. But she noticed how gently he cradled the tiny thing in his arms. Her nerves settled, and her husband rubbed her back soothingly.

N tapped his finger against his desk in contemplative thought, "I know why Father had that traitor killed, but, why the devil did he look so...familiar?" N twisted his mouth and got up; he had to figure it out. The green haired young man searched through the video archives, even the execution file. After having to go through and pause the video at a very precise moment, he gasped, his eyes widened, and he fell into a nearby chair, "Since when did Hilbert join Team Plasma?" N made sure to keep his voice almost to a whisper. He then needed to see someone. Hopefully, she hadn't joined as well.

"Is everything going according to plan, Akira?" Ghetsis asked his right-hand man. The Shadow Triad's leader nodded, "Yes, sir! Your son has been snooping around, but we already corrupted all of the video files." Akira bowed. "Excellent! And what of our star couple and the newest Ketchum?" Ghetsis emphasized. The redhead died as a" Akira was cut off,

"What?" Ghetsis bellowed in utter rage, "Turn on that damn monitor you blundering idiot!" The team plasma leader smashed his desk. Once the screen was on, he could see that Misty was alive and well. "I thought you said she was dead?" Ghetsis snarled through gritted teeth. "She was, and then she came back to life, our sources tell us that he healed her somehow," Akira stated calmly. The team Plasma boss let out a breath of relief and composed himself. "Her time will come, but not yet. I need both that child and husband of hers; once that is accomplished, she and her husband can burn for all I care."

"Sir, if I may; what is the reason you need them specifically? You mentioned something about Master Ketchum's aura, is it because his daughter has it too?" Akira asked reverently

The old Team Plasma boss sat down and collected his thoughts. "You are my most trusted and loyal servant I could have ever asked for." Ghetsis began, a sinister smile etching on to his aging face. "In time I shall regale you with the finer details of this escapade I have been planning, all you need to know right at this very moment is this: when I give the word, you and my informant will kidnap the Pokemon Master, his daughter, and his wife. Kill anyone and everyone who tries to impede my perfect plans, understood?"

"Your will be done, Master Ghetsis." Akira bowed again and left the room. Ghetsis continued to sit in his ebony leather chair, frustrated that he had to keep his plans on hold for a second longer. Twisting his mouth, he hacked into a computer and looked up Ash's phone number, and without a second thought, he dialed. Much to his chagrin, he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice sounded warm and jovial, Ghetsis felt a tinge of regret for what he was about to say, seeing as the man had just become a father,

"Why hello there, Master Ketchum!" The older Team Plasma boss returned the greeting, "Congratulations to you and your wife on this joyous day!" he continued. "Um, thank you, who are again?" Ash answered confusedly. "Oh! How silly of me, where are my manners? My name is Ghetsis" He grinned evilly.

Ash slapped a hand over his mouth and ran out of the room, leaving a worried Misty in his wake. Unable to contain his rage a second longer, "How the fuck did you get this number?" Ash seethed, "Hm? No 'how are you,' 'I missed you'?" Ghetsis sarcastically implied, "shut the fuck up!" Ash barked, "Now, now! Wouldn't want your daughter to hear that kind of language!" Ghetsis scolded lightly, "Oh, and if you hang up, I will call your wife!" he threatened. Ash paused for a moment, "answer me one thing, how did you find out?"

All Ash received was the end call tone. The man turned off his phone and headed to his Wife and newborn daughter's hospital room.

N arrived at his destination under cover of a thick blizzard. The frigid cold winds biting his exposed cheeks. He landed on the precipitous of Mt. Silver and took a moment to recall his legendary electric type, before heading into the mouth of the mighty mountain.

The green haired young man gazed upon his surroundings of the dark cavern; strange drawings littered its walls. Each telling a unique story of all who had called the mountain their home over the millennium. Some appeared to be redone by various Masters and artists, specifically the older ones. But, N wasn't interested in the historicity of the almost primitive cave drawings. He was here to gather intelligence from a source he knew his father would be less than pleased with.

At the end of the dimly lit tunnel, he saw two sentinels guarding the access to what was behind a towering set of metal doors inscribed with the phrase: "Be wary, great challenger; your journey is not over yet."

However this was not N's destination. To the left of those doors was a tunnel, he plodded through and came upon a massive chasm. Looking around to make sure no one had been following him; he uttered a secret phrase into the wall opposite the gulch like formation. The ground moaned and rumbled, a few seconds later, stair-like structures began jutting out of the side of the chasm; spiraling down almost infinitely to the darkness below.

Stealing his resolve he strutted down the steps. He wasn't afraid of who he was going to have this clandestine rendezvous with, quite the contrary. His nerves started to make him feel uneasy when the atmosphere around him felt gelid and empty. N found himself shivering in the complete darkness, with only a flashlight to ensure he didn't fall down the stairs to meet his untimely death. A distant torch crept into his sights. The young man delighted in its effervescence and warmth as he approached. It also illuminated the room he sought after.

His previous enjoyment, however, was cut short when the doors opened and extinguished the flame, granting him ingress to the chamber. "Master Silver; Thank you for agreeing to have an audience with me on such short notice." N extended his hand for the Johto Pokemon Master to shake. "Likewise." Silver repeated the action and firmly gripped the younger man's hand. "I wish we had time for pleasantries, but I'm afraid we haven't got a second to waste." Silver procured a manila folder from his desk drawer, "Now, from what my spies have afforded to me; it seems that your father has been plotting something, and somehow it involves Ash and his new family, but it's unrelated to Ash's aura abilities." Silver finished.

"My apologies Master Silver." N sighed somberly, "No one knows what the hell he's up to. Years ago, I heard him mumble incessantly about 'pokelantis,' does that mean anything to you?"

The redhead man stood up and paced for a moment; "Pokelantis was an ancient city; it was destroyed by Ho-Oh because it's King." Suddenly, Silver bolted towards his desk, and frantically typed something into it. N threw him a quizzical stare, but Silver was not going to leave his friend in the dark. "Around ten years ago; Ash and some friends were traveling the Hoenn region. During that time; they encountered, well, the spirit of the evil dead king possessed Ash. But, supposedly, his friends were able to cast the spirit out of him, could he still have some remains of that darkness inside of him, and how does that involve Ghetsis?"

After a long pause, both men knew the answer but chose not to convey their thoughts to one another. Wordlessly; N bid adieu to his cohort and traversed his way to the exit.

He didn't know how much time he had to both warn Ash and try to stop his father, but there couldn't have been enough even if he had all of eternity.

 **Now things are getting set in motion! I apologize once again for my extended absence! I've been so busy with work, and work, and more work (snore). But, I'm not giving up on this fic, and dangit, I'm GOING to FINISH it! Stay tuned! The final three chapters are going to be INTENSE!**


End file.
